Romance, Love, and Other Evils
by RitaRitaMargarita
Summary: A modern day telling of Emma, the matchmaker whose unintentionally hilarious schemes mess up the lives of those around her.
1. Exciting News

**I don't own these characters but I do wish I owned Mr. Knightley, aka James Knightley in my version. This is the story of Emma in present day and it will be a lot different from Clueless. I hope you all enjoy and please review and let me know what you think. **

Emma plopped herself down at her lunch table and groaned at the sight across from her.

"Have you two forgotten that you're in the school cafeteria?"

The lovebirds paused only for a second to grin at her before turning their attention back to one another.

"Just checking."

Emma smiled to herself, remembering how it was just two weeks ago that she had set them up. Edward Churchill had a terrible breakup a month before, having his heart broken by the vicious Jacqueline Cunningham. Emma couldn't bear to see her family friend so devastated so she made a plan to get him to fall in love with her best friend, Caroline Taylor. She didn't think it would be that difficult- Caroline was really very pretty with her silky black hair and grey eyes and Edward was extraordinarily handsome. He looked like Prince Charming himself. Emma set things in motion and watched with excited eyes as the two quickly fell head-over-heels in love with one another. Emma was pleased with the situation and even more pleased with herself for having such amazing matchmaking talents. She looked around the cafeteria, wondering who would be the next lucky heartbroken person to benefit from her services.

"Hi, Emma!"

Suppressing a groan, Emma forced a smile at the girl who plopped down beside her. Laura Bates was another family friend and as a result, Emma had spent a great deal with her throughout their childhood. Once she hit high school, Emma instantly became popular but was still very kind to Laura. She dressed horribly because her family was quite poor and suffered from a horrible case of acne, things that often made her the object of many hurtful jokes. Laura was also socially awkward and talked incessantly about topics no one cared about, but Emma always made every effort to be overly kind to her- an example her friends followed.

"Laura, I love your shirt." It was definitely an improvement over what she usually wore.

Laura looked down at her lavender top and then glanced quickly up at Emma, pushing her glasses back firmly onto her nose. She blushed and giggled in a nervous way.

"Thank you! I just recently picked it up with the last of my allowance. The shirt came in other colors but I remembered I didn't have any purple shirts. This in pink was really nice, though, but like I said- I have so many pink clothes! Maybe you could pick it up, it would bring out the blue in your eyes. The navy would look good on you, too, but the pink was definitely nicer. I was debating picking up the pink one, too but I really didn't have enough money. Mom was mad when I came home with this, saying the color didn't look good on me, but I like it. And anyway she-"

"Well then, that's all that matters!" Emma said, politely cutting off the babbling girl.

"Yes, you're right! Mom has no fashion sense. Why should I even bother listening to her?" She readjusted her curly black hair into her messy ponytail and looked over at the clock. "Oh, no! I was supposed to have a meeting with my guidance counselor five minutes ago!"

"You'd better run then," Emma laughed.

She watched the girl hurry away with amusement. Laura was always running late for something. Caroline and Ed parted to laugh, too. Remembering something, Caroline brightened and turned her attention to her friend.

"Em, Eddie got an e-mail from his cousin, Frank. His mom's is going on a big business trip and his dad lives on practically the other side of the planet so he might be coming out to visit us for a while during winter break!" Caroline smiled, knowing the news would excite Emma.

Emma swooshed her head back to her friend, her golden blonde hair smacking her in the face. "Really?!" she exclaimed. She had seen pictures of Frank and had occasionally messaged him back and forth via the internet. Eddie always wanted to set them up but Frank was always too busy with school and he also lived more than three hours away, making a casual visit impossible. He was a year older than them, and being a freshman in college meant a lot of work. He was always promising to come out but it never seemed likely until now.

"Yes. He said maybe in a month or so." Caroline looked over at Ed who was smiling just as wide as Emma. "I'm trying to figure out which one of the two of you is most excited."

"Emma, probably," her boyfriend laughed.

"That's so exciting! We'll have to have a party for him as soon as he comes."

"Yeah, my mom said something about throwing him one," Ed said.

"I'll just have to pick up a new outfit." Emma grinned at her two laughing friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The afternoon was a perfect fall day. Multicolor leaves drifted down from the trees, painting pretty mosaics along the streets. The air held a hint of the burning odor associated with Autumn and the temperature was chilly. Afternoon sun offered some warmth and shrouded the town in beautiful golden hues.

Emma sighed as she walked home from school, lost in thoughts of Frank's possible arrival. She had heard so much about him and now she was going to finally meet him! He was definitely cute and was the star of his high school and college basketball teams. He had told her once in one of their few brief conversations online that he wanted to be a doctor someday. She was extremely impressed and considered him to be the perfect candidate for her date at the winter dance. Eddie certainly would help her in that department; he'd wanted to set them up since they were little. Finally, an opportunity had come to get them together.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't yet noticed the car that was tailing her.

"Want some candy, little girl?"

Freezing in her tracks, Emma's pulse quickened and she quickly calculated the distance to the nearest safe haven she could run to.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the run when she heard a distinct laugh.

Slowly, she turned her head and saw James laughing his head off. James was another family friend. He was around a lot due to the fact his brother John was dating her sister Tara. He was constantly teasing and criticizing her. He loved making fun of her faults, as though he were perfect, and called her a kid all the time even though he was only four years older. Despite his constant nitpicking, they were very good friends and hung out frequently. He was probably more so her best friend than Caroline and he was very good in the advice department. She tried to remember his positive attributes whenever he pissed her off but this time it wasn't working.

"That was _not_ funny," she managed, sucking in air.

"Em, don't you think you're a little old to be kidnapped by an old man offering candy?"

"No!" she yelled. "Girls my age and older are kidnapped all the time. I was just watching the news this morning and a girl about my age was kidnapped! No one even knows what happened to her."

James sighed and looked at his rearview mirror. "Want a ride home?"

"No, I want you as far away from me as possible."

He looked over at her and grinned. "I'm going there anyway."

Groaning, Emma got in the car and scowled. "Why can't Tara ever go to _your_ house?"

"Because my mom can't stand hearing them fight all the time and because your kitchen is always filled with food."

"Well, why do _you_ have to come over?" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought you liked my company!" James said, feigning outrage.

"Yeah, whatever," she grumbled. She reached over and went through the radio stations.

"Don't worry, I won't be staying long anyway," James said after a few minutes of silence. "They got into yet another fight and John called me to pick him up."

"Oh, God," Emma sighed. John and Tara were always bickering over something. Emma couldn't see the point in dating someone who drove you up a wall but Tara was constantly reminding her that when you loved someone, nothing else mattered. Tara only said that when they weren't fighting. "What happened this time?"

James shrugged and reached over to change the station.

"I was listening to that!" Emma yelled.

"Oh, well. It's my car."

Emma opened her mouth to say something else but realized they were pulling into her driveway. It hardly mattered now. As quickly as she could, she unfastened her seatbelt and jumped out of the car. James followed slowly, chuckling softly. She ignored him and raced into her house only to be smacked in the face with something. Pulling it off her head, she realized it was a pair of boy's shorts.

"What the-"

"And don't even _dare_ calling me tonight!" her sister screamed shrilly. "_You are a pig! A lying, useless pig!_"

"Oh, yeah? Well don't even _dare_ calling _me_!"

"_Ha!_ That would never happen!"

"I recall it happening on many an occasion!"

"Hi, guys," Emma murmured.

John looked over, his face blotchy with anger, managing a nod in her direction.

Her sister ran back into her room and came running back out, carrying another load of clothes.

"Take back all of your smelly sweatshirts, too! I don't want them contaminating my room!"

"Honey, they only got smelly after you put them on."

Her sister stopped flinging his sweatshirts down the stairs and froze in place. Her eyes were wide with shock and when she spoke, her voice wavered. "I can't believe you just said that to me."

"Oh, jeez," John groaned, running his hand through his hair. "You called me smelly first!"

"I didn't say you smelled, I said your sweatshirts smelled."

"I don't see a difference."

Emma was tugged away by James, who was laughing exuberantly. He led her to her room down the hall and closed the door behind him.

"Wow," he laughed out. "They're crazy."

"Worse than that. I can't wait to find out what your brother did."

"How can you be so sure _my brother_ did something? You Woodhouse girls are nuts."

"Well, whether he meant to or not, he must have done something to have incurred her wrath."

"Good point," he said. He leant back onto her bed and picked up her remote. He was so tall that even sitting against the headboard, his legs hung off the bottom of the bed. Emma sighed at the familiar sight- he was constantly coming over and hanging out in her room, watching her television, and poking around in her drawers and closet.

"Make yourself at home," she said sarcastically. He just smirked at her and turned his attention back to a baseball game he'd put on.

Sighing, she sat down next to him. "_That_ is why I don't date."

He snorted and looked down at her. "Not every relationship is like that, Emma."

"Maybe you're right, but I don't want to take that chance."

"You may be crazy, but you're not as crazy as your sister. I think it's safe to assume that you and your boyfriend wouldn't be arguing constantly about nothing."

She shrugged and ripped the remote out of his hands.

"Hey!" he cried out. "I was watching that! There was one inning left!"

"Oh, well," she said grinning. "It's my room."

Knowing he couldn't argue a point he'd made himself earlier in his car, he rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Just please don't put on the Lifetime channel. Or the Women's Entertainment channel. Or," he made a show of shuddering, "_Oprah_."

"Relax," she said.

After listening to him complain about her choices for five minutes, she glared angrily at him and threw the remote in his direction. He caught it with no effort and laughed. "If you dislike my taste so much, why don't you go back to your dorm and watch what you want there!"

He ignored her tone and smiled sweetly at her. "My TV is broken."

"You're so annoying."

"Emma!" Her sister flung open her bedroom door, her hair a mess and her face not much better. "It's over! It's really over! He actually told me he _hated_ me!"

"Did he really say those words?" Emma replied calmly, standing up.

"Well, not exactly! But it's what he meant!"

"Rest assured, no matter what he said or what he meant, my brother does not hate you." James offered a sympathetic smile and stood up too.

Tara glanced around Emma's body at James and smiled weakly. "Thanks, James. You'd better go, that _man_ is waiting for you. Oh, and you can tell him I may or may not show up to work tomorrow!"

Emma and James exchanged a look. Her sister and his brother co-owned a restaurant, trying to start up a decent business. The deal was that in a few years, after they'd saved a nice amount of money, they would get married. Though she partly owned it, Tara didn't do much there and only came to be with John.

"Okay," James said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Will do. Take care of yourself and don't let my big brother bully you."

"Thanks," she replied flatly, flinging herself onto Emma's bed.

Emma shot James a suffering look and he mouthed "good luck" before jogging out to comfort his brother who was likely to be in the same condition as Tara.

"So, what happened?"

"I saw text messages from his ex-girlfriend on his phone."

"The one who is now married with two children?" Emma asked, trying not to laugh. They were always fighting over this girl who had long since been out of the picture. Supposedly she had always been a family friend so John kept in touch. He had no interest in her anymore and she was married and thirty-years old, five more than both John and Tara. Her sister had nothing to worry about.

"The very same," her sister sniffled. "One text message said he missed her. He told her he _missed_ her! Can you imagine?"

"You shouldn't be going through his phone," Emma said softly. "It only leads to trouble."

"I have to go through his phone because he lies! He told me just the other day he hadn't talked to her in over three months."

"Maybe he started talking to her after that."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I checked the dates." She stood up slowly and sniffled. "I'm going to my room now. I need to be alone. Don't tell Daddy. You know he'll just eat this up."

Emma nodded, knowing her Dad absolutely detested romance and relationships. He had discouraged them from dating and falling in love since they were kids. Emma knew it was really only out of bitterness- their mother had left when she was only five and Tara was twelve- but she couldn't help but agree now that she was older. He had his heart broken in the worst way imaginable and was left to deal with two small girls on his own.

Her sister ran out, hysterically crying again. Shaking her head, Emma picked up her book, found a comfortable position on her bed, and started reading.


	2. A New Match

Emma sipped her iced tea thoughtfully as she looked around the cafeteria.

"Who are you looking for?" Caroline asked as she sat across from her.

"The next couple I'm going to happily set up."

"You know, Em," Eddie said, pecking Caroline on the cheek and settling down next to her, "for a girl so against it, you sure do like watching other people fall in love."

"Only because I'm so good at it."

Caroline laughed. "So, what happened between your sister and John? You texted me last night and said they broke up."

"Again?" Ed asked. Caroline elbowed him in the ribs and he grimaced.

"Yep," Emma said. "Supposedly he has been conversing with an ex."

"Oh, no," Caroline whispered. "The very worst thing a boy can do."

"What's the big deal?" Eddie asked, reaching over to grab a handful of Emma's forgotten fries. "These are cold," he complained.

"The big deal is that it's a no-no." Caroline stared at him icily for a few moments.

Trying to make amends, he offered her a cold fry. She rolled her eyes at him and scooted an inch away.

"Emma, do _you_ think it's a big deal?" Eddie was desperate for a way out of the hole he'd dug himself.

She shrugged and wordlessly handed Eddie the rest of her fries. "I don't know. I don't have experience with that kind of stuff."

"But what's your opinion?" Caroline asked, telling Emma with her eyes she had better agree with her.

"I'm not siding with either one of you. But I will make points for both sides. It can be construed as bad, Ed, because a lot of the time the boy feels the need to lie to his girlfriend. The girlfriend inevitably finds out about it and figures that if he couldn't tell her about it, he had something to hide. It's not so much the ex-girlfriend factor, it's the ex-girlfriend factor combined with lying. Now," she said, taking a deep breath and turning her attention to Caroline, "Caroline, you know as well as I do that some girls overreact about it. If the girl knows beyond a doubt that her boyfriend loves her, she should feel secure enough to let him talk to whomever he wants. From what I've seen, guys don't like being bossed around. If they're told they can't do something, they're going to do it out of spite. Or he gets tired form the constant harassing. If the girl finds out her boyfriend has been doing something behind her back, however, she has every right to be mad about it- no matter the context."

Her two friends stared at her before bursting out laughing.

"Really, Em," Ed laughed out, "you really do think too much about stuff like that."

Smiling, Emma said, "But you guys asked my opinion."

"True, but we didn't really want it. We wanted you to side with one of us, which I know isn't fair. Let's just drop the subject entirely." Caroline nudged Eddie playfully with her hand.

"Agreed," Ed mumbled with a large amount of fries in his mouth.

"Oh my God, I forgot to tell you!" Caroline was practically jumping in her seat. "Frank is _definitely_ coming during our winter break!"

"Really?!" Emma squealed, inciting curious looks from people sitting at surrounding tables. Clearing her throat, she spoke again in a much lower voice. "I am so excited!"

"Me, too!"

The bell rang before they could talk about it any more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emma came into her house and stopped in her tracks, surprised to see her dad standing in the living room. His work as a doctor kept him out of the house nearly all the time so it was a rarity if he was home when it was still day.

"Hi, Daddy," she said. She walked over to him and gave him a concerned look. "Is everything okay?"

"Your sister is being absolutely absurd. Maybe you can talk some sense into her. She called me at the hospital and started mumbling about how she didn't want to live anymore. I come running home, worried sick, and find her passed out on the couch with ice cream all over her. This has got to stop!"

He sighed and started pacing. "You need to talk some sense into her. Getting all worked up over a boy, and a stupid boy at that!"

"John's not stupid!" Tara yelled.

Emma looked over and before she could stop herself, she gasped. Her sister was a complete mess. She was wearing the same pajamas she had worn two days ago when they broke up. Her hair was all over the place, she had huge circles under her eyes, and her white pajama top was covered in chocolate ice cream. So was her face.

"Oh, well look who has finally gotten up off the couch!" Mr. Woodhouse yelled.

"I only got up to use the bathroom."

"Tara," her father said, adjusting his voice to a soft tone, "this has to stop. You're wasting your life behaving this way."

"I'm miserable, Daddy. I love him." She shrugged, her eyes welling up. She bit her lip to keep from crying but it was no use. Her sobs started exploding all over again. "He just doesn't love me!"

Mr. Woodhouse was at a loss. He awkwardly patted her shoulder and stepped away. "I'll be in my room. No use going back to the hospital. They don't need me today anyway."

He quickly ran up the stairs and disappeared. Mr. Woodhouse didn't do well with emotions.

Emma walked over to her sister and put her arms around her. "Why don't you just call him?"

"I can't give him the satisfaction," she sobbed back.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tara. You're miserable and you love him. What's the point of wasting all this time being mad at him? He knows you're mad that he lied and he'll learn from it."

Her sister stopped crying and leant back to examine Emma's eyes. "I can't believe my sister, love's greatest skeptic, is actually telling me to get him back. You're always yelling at me to break up with him."

"Well, if you love him," Emma sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "then I love him, too."

"You really think I should call him?" her sister asked, biting her lip. "I don't know. And he really did hurt me- a lot. Remember how he said I smelled?"

Emma giggled despite herself but stopped when she saw her sister's severe glare. "Sorry." Emma pushed back her sister's hair from her face. "Yes, I think you should call him and give him a chance to apologize. And he didn't say you smelled. He was just caught up in the moment."

"I don't know," her sister said again, staring off into space. Emma knew it was only a matter of time before John was back on their living room couch, eating all over their macaroni and cheese and making out with Tara.

"Do whatever you think is best," Emma said.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Tara gasped and ran upstairs. "No one can see me like this!" she hollered before slamming shut her bedroom door.

Rolling her eyes, Emma opened up the door and laughed as soon as she saw who it was.

John stood there, his face solemn and repentant, with his hands twisting and fidgeting together. He smiled sheepishly at Emma and gave her a desperate look. "Can I see her?"

Emma then saw James leaning casually against her porch. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes back. "Come into the living room and we'll see."

He sighed in relief. "Thanks, Emma."

"Your dog has to stay out here, though."

"What?" he asked, confused. "We didn't bring Bo today. Your dad doesn't like him here, remember?"

"She was referring to me, fool," James said, pushing his brother into the house. He looked down at Emma and stared at her for a moment with his dark, intense eyes."What if I promise to be good?"

"Well, maybe I'll give you a bone."

He grinned. "How about a tummy rub?"

Sighing, she moved back so he could come in.

"I'll be right back," she said to the brothers who had no problem making themselves at home in her living room. John was lying on the couch with his dirty sneakers still on and James was navigating the TV channels. "And you've been warned- Daddy's home."

The brothers exchanged a look and turned their heads toward Emma simultaneously.

"Is he in a good mood or a bad mood?" John asked, gulping involuntarily.

Emma smiled, remembering the one time her dad had thrown John out of the house. He really disliked him and John was terrified of him.

"It's hard to tell," Emma teased before running upstairs.

She knocked on her sister's locked door. "There's someone downstairs who wants to see you."

The door quickly opened and Tara stood there dripping wet in a towel. "I figured as much so I showered. I'll be down in five."

In awe, Emma could only stare at her sister. Her entire mood had changed and she already looked brilliant- just by showering. Shaking her head to clear the fog, Emma said, "I'll tell him."

"Thanks, Em. For supporting me and everything."

She smiled back at her sister and ran downstairs. She was about to run into the living room when a hulking figure before her stopped her in her tracks. Her father was glaring into the living room, giving John his best menacing stare. John was sitting on the couch, his hands folded on his lap. He looked like he was about to faint. James just sat on the same leather chair he sat in before and watched the scene with amusement.

Emma stepped around her father and gave a hesitant glance in John's direction. "She'll be down soon."

"She's ridiculous, that sister of yours," her father said, shaking his head in disapproval, "coming to the snap of his fingers like a dog! I hope you'll have more sense, Emma. Remember what I always tell you- love is a waste of time."

James frowned at him but luckily her father didn't notice. Mr. Woodhouse was about to say something else to John but luckily the doorbell rang. Emma was afraid to leave her father alone with John but she went to answer the door anyway.

"Tada!" Caroline stood on her porch holding a large box of pizza with a bottle of soda and two DVDs balancing precariously on top. "Girl night!"

Emma grinned and reached for the soda and movies. "I'm in desperate need of one of those."

"Me, too. Thank God it's Friday."

Her friend brought the pizza into the kitchen with her and then they went out into the living room to see if Mr. Woodhouse had murdered anyone yet. They came in only to find James alone in the room.

He glanced up at their confused expressions and explained. "Your dad was called back to the hospital and John decided he couldn't wait for her anymore so he ran upstairs to find her. Judging from the sounds I heard a minute ago, he found her."

"What, were they fighting again?" Caroline asked as she sat on the couch.

Emma and James stared at her until she blushed. "Oh."

"So what are you two ladies doing tonight? Going to any parties?"

"Why, you want to come?" Caroline teased.

"I think I'm a little old to come to your parties."

"You're right," she teased.

He sighed and stood up stretching. "I was only asking because I wondered if the two of you would be interested in accompanying me to dinner."

Emma laughed and explained about Girl Night and the pizza that was waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Pizza?!" James exclaimed, his eyes brightening. "Why didn't you say so before?"

"Just don't eat the whole thing like last time, okay?" Caroline sighed.

"Deal." He ran to the kitchen like his life depended on it.

"That boy is crazy," she laughed.

Emma nodded. "That's for sure."

"How come he doesn't have a girlfriend? He's gorgeous."

"I'm telling Ed you said that."

"God, can't I appreciate beauty?" Caroline joked. "Don't you think it's weird though? He never ever dates or anything. He just hangs out here."

Emma shrugged. "I never really gave it any thought. I don't date either- am _I_ weird?"

"I have seen you on a date or two," Caroline whispered, "so I know you are not totally a mutant, but I haven't yet seen him go on one."

"He used to have a girlfriend," Emma explained. "It was a few years ago but I think they were pretty serious."

"Did she break his heart?" Caroline asked, excited for some gossip.

"No, I think it was the other way around."

"Oh," she whispered.

The topic of their conversation came back into the living room with four slices of pizza on his plate. He looked at them and laughed when he saw their glares. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You're an animal!" Emma yelled.

"You're barbaric!" Caroline joined in.

"I saw the movies you got. They look good so I'm going to stick around."

"Don't you have some hot date tonight?" Caroline asked with a grin on her face. Emma nudged her with her arm but Caroline pretended not to notice.

"What makes you think that?" he asked after taking a big bite. His eyes flicked to Emma before turning his attention back to his pizza.

"Well, why not?" Caroline asked.

"I just don't have one," he mumbled around his pizza. "Tonight," he added as an afterthought.

"Ah, _tonight_," Caroline laughed. He grimaced, realizing his mistake.

"What are you teasing _me_ for? Emma's more fun to tease."

"True but she's not a mystery."

"I think she is," he said, looking over at Emma. "A complete mystery."

"Oh, please," Emma said, swatting her hand. "You two know everything there is to know about me."

"Very true," Caroline agreed. "But you, James Knightley," she continued, refusing to be sidetracked, "_you_ are an enigma."

"I can't figure why," he said, putting down his pizza with regret so he could focus himself on the conversation. "Emma knows everything there is to know about me. Ask her for whatever you're curious about."

"I don't think she knows this, either."

"I think I'm a little confused as to what you're asking me about."

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

He groaned, picking his pizza back up. "Leave me alone."

"I'm just curious!" she protested.

Emma felt a little bad for James, knowing how horrible it was to become the object of one of Caroline's inquisitions.

"Caroline, can we please get our pizza now? I'm starving."

Her friend looked over at her. "Could you get it for us? I'm in the middle of cracking open Knightley's psyche."

"I assure you, you're not," Emma laughed. "Come on, leave the kid alone."

"Kid?" he asked, his eyebrows arching up high. "Who are you calling a kid?"

Rolling her eyes, she got up and dragged Caroline with her.

A few hours later, all the unpleasantness was forgotten as the three got engrossed in a particularly grotesque and graphic horror film. By the time it was over, Caroline was pale-faced and completely distracted.

"That was awesome," James laughed. "I loved the part where the guy was-"

"_Please_," both girls begged. Emma clutched her stomach, thinking the pizza had been a very, very bad idea.

"I'm going to go," Caroline said.

"It's only 10:00!" Emma cried out.

"I'm thoroughly nauseated. Besides, Eddie just texted me. He's home from the game."

"Oh," Emma murmured.

She was trying hard to get used to Caroline's time being filled up by someone other than herself. She was happy for them, really she was. She just didn't understand why they had to spend every possible second together. She knew she would get bored if that was her. It was just another reason why love was so heinous- you invest all that time in someone, you alienate yourself from all your friends, you organize your life and schedule so that they are completely dependent on your significant other, and then when the two break up, both lives are in shambles.

Caroline slowly rose from the couch so she would not throw up. She took a few steps before whirling about excitedly.

"I forgot to tell you!" she cried out.

"What?" Emma asked, alarmed at her friend's quick change in mood.

"Frank may be coming out sooner than expected! Eddie thinks maybe in another week or two!"

Emma flushed with excitement and jumped up to dance around with her friend.

"Frank, Ed's cousin I've heard so much about?" James asked, a peculiar edge to his voice.

"Yep!" Caroline answered. "I'm so excited for you, Emma!"

"Why is that?" James asked curiously.

"Only because they are destined for one another! Emma is the prettiest girl around and Frank's pictures pretty much guarantee he's the handsomest guy around so they're perfect for one another." She grinned at Emma, her fear and nausea from the movie long forgotten. "I'll call you later so we can plot! Oh, and we had better go buy you a new outfit."

"Oh, God," James groaned, rolling his eyes.

She stuck her tongue out at him and skipped out of the house.

Emma smiled as she cleaned up, James's eyes following her every move.

"You've never met this kid, right?"

She looked up, surprised at his presence. She'd forgotten he was there.

"No," she sighed.

"So I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. I've heard rumors about him."

"What kind?"

He cracked his knuckles. "I don't want to get into it, but they weren't good. Just be careful."

She rolled her eyes. "Please stop sounding like a brother. It doesn't suit you."

He laughed but she noticed it didn't seem sincere.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" he said, sounding defensive.

She sighed, deciding to ignore it. "Let's go in my room so we can be more comfy. The windows in here are freaking me out- I keep thinking the guy from the movie is going to come crashing in at any minute."

He followed her but said nothing.

She sat down at her computer as he jumped onto her bed, flipping through the channels. Flicking a glance over at James to make sure his attention was on the TV, Emma brought up Frank's website on the screen. She went through his gallery of pictures, amazed at just how gorgeous he was. She tingled at the sight of his status reading "single". Opening up another collection of photos, Emma gasped. It was a summer photo album and Frank was only in shorts, the rest of his tan body glowing in summer sun. Emma looked over to make sure James hadn't noticed her gasp. His attention was completely focused on ESPN. She relaxed and looked back at the pictures, letting herself get lost once again.

She didn't realize he had moved so that he stood behind her until he spoke.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing at Frank's picture.

"Nobody," Emma said softly, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"That's Frank Churchill, isn't it?"

She sighed, knowing her protests were no use. "Yes."

James pulled up another chair and sat close to Emma to get a better look. She shifted uncomfortably, wishing she hadn't stopped at this particular picture. He was holding a red plastic cup, definitely containing beer, and had his arms around two questionably looking girls.

He stared at the picture silently for a bit before moving his eyes toward Emma. "Charming."

"We all have less than flattering pictures up," she responded defensively.

"I think this supports those bad rumors I mentioned," he said, standing up and smirking at her.

"Ugh, go home!"

"I am, I am. Relax. Let me just find out if John needs a ride and then I'll be on my way."

"Thank God!" she shouted. He was already out of her room and down the hall.

She waited until she heard the front door shut and was confident he was gone before she looked at his picture again, inspecting it closely.

She doubted the rumors James heard. Any relative of Eddie's had to be just as good as he was. She shook her head and closed the site, refusing to let idle gossip ruin her excitement.

XXXXXXXXXX

"A new girl is in school!" Caroline bellowed out. Caroline was always yelling, even in the morning. She scared Emma all the time with her random outbursts.

"I heard there might be," Emma finally breathed.

"Her name is Hannah. She's sitting over there with Laura Bates."

"Poor thing," Emma whispered sympathetically. "Should I rescue her?"

Caroline didn't respond because Eddie decided right then to swoop in for a kiss.

Emma got up and made her way over to their table. Laura looked up and saw Emma approaching. She leant over and whispered something in Hannah's ear, causing the meek girl to look up quickly, blush, and then cast her eyes down.

"Hello," Emma said warmly. "Hi, Laura."

"Hi, Emma!" Laura said far too enthusiastically.

"My name is Emma Woodhouse," she said to Hannah. "You're Hannah, right? It's nice to meet you."

The girl blushed but said thank you. She had brown curly hair and green eyes that sparkled. Hannah wasn't exactly pretty but she was very attractive and appeared to be genuinely sweet.

Emma sat down next to her and asked her some getting-to-know-you questions.

"So you're living with your aunt and uncle now?"

"Yes," Hannah whispered. "My mom died last spring."

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered back.

Hannah swept a hand beneath her eye and forced a friendly smile to Emma. "I really like this town. It's so small and cute."

"Yes," Emma agreed smiling, "I love it, too."

Hannah nervously toyed with her curls and wiped her eyes with her hands again, smearing poorly applied mascara everywhere. She looked down at her hands and saw the black mascara smudged all over. Realizing what she'd done, she panicked slightly and looked up at Emma to see if she'd noticed.

"I smeared it all over my face, didn't I?" she finally asked softly. "I'm terrible with makeup."

"Let's go to the bathroom. I'll take care of it." Emma smiled at Hannah and put her arm through hers.

Hannah was surprised at Emma's friendliness. When she'd first heard about her, she was sure she'd be some snob. Everyone seemed to love her but Hannah thought it was just because she was the most popular girl in school. She was happy to be wrong and even more thrilled that the girl seemed to like her.

The two were fast friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emma arrived home late that evening. She'd gone back to Hannah's to help her pick out an outfit the next day and to give her a quick lesson on makeup. Hannah was a slow learner so Emma started with the basics.

Per usual, James was stretched on her living room couch.

"Hi," he said lazily.

She waved at him but her thoughts were elsewhere. She thought about how sad Hannah's life story was- both parents dead before she was even 16. Then she was forced to move to a strange new town and live with relatives she'd hardly known. When Emma asked if she had to leave behind a boyfriend, Hannah flushed wildly and meekly responded no. Wouldn't it be fantastic if Emma could find a boyfriend for her? It would be the perfect thing for her right now. Not only would it ensure her happiness and bring some much needed fun into her life, but it was also help her adjust to the new town more quickly.

Emma sat on her bed and tried to think through the list of available boys- Tony Russo, Jack Blake, Dominick Haas. All three were a big no. She was beginning to get frustrated, wondering if there was a decent boy for her new friend after all.

"What are you doing?"

James's question brought her back.

"Thinking," she answered, lying back on her bed.

"Uh-oh." He plopped down next to her. "That's never good."

"Shut up!" She tried to push him off the bed but he was stronger. He started tickling her and only stopped when she begged for mercy.

"Aren't I getting a little old to be tickled?" she panted when he finally stopped.

"No," he said firmly. "The act of tickling happens to many girls your age and even older. I just heard about this one case on the news."

She looked at him for a few moments, genuinely perplexed, before her words about being kidnapped came back to her.

He smiled as he watched her put two and two together. "You're a pest."

"So what happened at school today?" he asked as he started playing with her hair.

"A new girl came."

"Oh?"

"Her name's Hannah. She's the sweetest thing I've ever met."

"Is that a fact?" he asked distractedly.

"If you're not interested, don't ask."

"Whoa," he mumbled, "relax."

"Anyway, I've decided I'm going to set her up with someone. I just can't figure out who at the moment."

He stiffened and moved away slightly. She noticed and burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, I'll spare you."

"Thanks," he sighed in relief. "The last thing I need right now is a girlfriend, no matter how sweet she is. I'm so busy with school and work."

"You have plenty of time to come over here and eat all our food."

He chuckled and played with her hair again. "If I didn't come over, you'd miss me terribly."

"I'm sure," she mumbled sarcastically.

"How's your friend Caroline? She's an even more ruthless matchmaker than you."

"She's fine."

"Em, I really think you need to stop with this matchmaking stuff," he said after a pause.

She looked over at him and his face was serious.

"Why?"

"Because, your plots always fail. And people get hurt."

"Nonsense. I brought Caroline and Edward together, didn't I?"

He reached over and tapped her nose. "That was luck."

She scowled and opened her mouth to say something but he put a finger on her mouth, silencing her.

"I know you mean well but really, think about it. Your first attempt was your cousin Michelle and my friend Robbie. By the end of their first date, Michelle ended up being escorted away by police and Robbie was sitting in the ER, getting twenty stitches on his chin."

"I didn't account for his bizarre sense of humor and her temper."

He smiled at her but continued. "Then there was my next door neighbor Alice and that guy you went out with a couple of times. I can't remember his name."

"Sam," she sighed, closing her eyes to the memory. Sam had been a pain. They went out on three dates, had absolutely nothing in common, and yet he proclaimed to be in love with her. She had to have James talk some sense into him and she desperately pounced on the first available girl she set her eyes on, which happened to be James's meek next door neighbor, Alice.

"He stalked her for weeks. I think she had to get a restraining order."

"I do feel bad about that. I kind of just handed him over to her."

"Relax, you didn't know he was that psycho."

She smiled faintly but shook her head. "It was still messed up. This conversation is depressing me. Can we stop talking about my failures and talk about my successes?"

"That's only one couple and we've already talked about them."

She sulked and sat up, resting her back against the headboard. "Why do you have to doubt me in everything I do?"

He sat up, too and nudged her shoulder with his. "I don't doubt you. I'm looking out for you. I know you want to help people and that's extremely admirable. But you have to understand that matchmaking almost never works because people have to find out on their own whether they are attracted to and like the other person. They can't just be forced into going out with someone they hardly know because _you _think they _might_ be a 'cute couple'. And every time you start one of these matchmaking projects and it fails, you get really upset."

She pouted and thought about what he said. He might have a point but it was so tempting to help out Hannah. "What if I tried just this time? One more time?"

He sighed and stood up. "Look, kiddo. It's up to you. I'm not ordering you around or telling you what not to do. I'm just offering my advice to you- as your friend. Do what you want with it." His voice had taken on a cold edge.

"Why do you have an attitude all of a sudden?"

Running his hands through his dark brown hair, James scowled at her. "I don't have an attitude, I'm just annoyed that you're being so immature."

"What?" she asked outraged. "Me? Immature? You must be kidding."

"What's going on in here?"

She looked up to see John's head poking in.

"Buddy, don't you know not to piss off the Woodhouse girls?"

"Yeah," James responded harshly. "Let's get out of here. You ready?"

John eyed his brother curiously before nodding. He looked over at Emma and said bye. James rushed out without so much as a second glance.

She didn't care what he said. He didn't know what he was talking about. She picked up her cell and dialed Caroline's number.

"Caroline?"

"What's up, Em?"

"Who are some available guys in our grade?"

Caroline laughed. "Giving up on solitude?"

"No."

"This isn't another matchmaking scheme, is it?" Caroline sighed.

"You owe me for my last matchmaking scheme, remember."

Sighing again, Caroline said, "Let me think. There is that new kid, Derek Elton. I don't like him too much though. He's a bit creepy."

"You've spoken to him?" Emma asked in surprise.

"Not that much, he sits next to me in math. Very smart and very wealthy. He's a big snob."

"I spoke to him once. He seemed fairly nice. And he's also pretty popular."

"Well, who do you have in mind for him?"

"Hannah."

"Hannah!" her friend exclaimed. "She's a quiet little nothing!"

"Who's the snob now?" Emma asked angrily.

"Look, I'm not saying that as an insult. I'm just saying that to Derek, that's what she'll be."

"We'll see," Emma said. "We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks so much, Derek."

She smiled at Derek Elton's pale face and the black hair cut shabbily so that it hung in his eyes.

"It's really no problem."

"I thought for sure I had my English text book in my bag earlier."

"I hate that," he sighed.

"Me, too."

They were silent for a few moments as Emma searched for a way to start.

"So," Emma began conversationally, "have you met that gorgeous new girl, Hannah?"

"Oh, yeah," he answered disinterestedly. "She moved in with her aunt and uncle right?"

"Yep."

"I see. Do you like music?"

She blinked in confusion over the subject change. "Yes. I sing and I play the piano."

"I know," he grinned. "I remember overhearing you say that a few months ago."

Emma blushed and quickly brought the conversation back to Hannah. "Hannah sings way better than me, though." Emma didn't even know if Hannah could carry a tune. "She worships music."

"Mmm," was all he responded.

Class started before she could continue. A little disappointed, Emma resolved to try harder next time.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you absolutely positive your friends won't mind if I sit with you?"

Hannah stood with her lunch tray, peering down at the bench as though it was covered it broken glass. She bit her lip indecisively.

"Yes. Sit down."

She obeyed but continued to fidget uncomfortably.

"Hannah, my friends are really nice. Don't worry."

The shy girl smiled but said nothing.

"Oh, hi, Em!" Laura shouted from nearly across the cafeteria. Her smile faded somewhat when she saw who was sitting across from her. "Hannah, you're sitting here today?"

She looked so heartbroken that Emma felt compelled to invite her to sit with them.

"Guess what, Em?!"

"What?"

"My cousin is staying with us over winter break!"

Emma suppressed a groan with all her might and managed a smile, though it might very well have come out like a grimace. "That's wonderful."

Jane Bates visited the town quite often. She was very talented in music and was supposedly very intelligent. Emma couldn't see what all the fuss was about, but every time she visited, everyone freaked out as though a rock star was coming to town. She thought Jane was incredibly snobbish, though why she thought she had the right to act that way was beyond Emma's comprehension. She was just as poor as Laura's family.

"Isn't it?!" Laura cried out, missing out on the sarcasm. "My cousin is the greatest person on the entire planet," she added for Hannah's benefit. "Her name is Jane and she is just beautiful. _Just beautiful_! Isn't she, Emma?"

Emma merely nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"I can't wait to see her. I haven't seen her since the summer. Isn't that crazy? Since the _summer_."

She paused and waited for the two girls to nod.

"Hey, guys."

Derek Elton stood behind them, smiling winningly at Emma.

"Derek!" Emma was surprised he'd come up to them but figured he'd taken one look at Hannah and realized he wanted to be close to her immediately. "Sit with us."

"Are you sure?" he asked, but he was already sitting next to Hannah.

"Hannah, this is Derek." Emma smiled as Hannah blushed.

"Nice to meet you," she managed weakly.

"Derek, I'm having a party this weekend for Hannah. Would you like to come?"

Hannah whipped around to face Emma. "You're having a _party_ for me?"

"Yes." She saw Hannah's stricken look and her smile faded. "What's wrong? You don't want one?"

"Are you sure it won't be any trouble?"

"None whatsoever."

Hannah beamed at her friend, clearly excited with the news. When it was clear everyone was going to be silent, Derek spoke up.

"I'm definitely coming. Friday night or Saturday?"

"Saturday."

"Great," he said enthusiastically, winking at Hannah.

Emma smiled to herself and started to eat her lunch. This was going to be a very interesting weekend.


	3. Vanity Working On A Weak Head

**This story is really working out more than I had initially hoped! I'm really liking the way it's coming along- hopefully you do, too. I love Emma so much. She's so incredibly silly and, as she said in her own words, doomed to blindness. How much do you love Knightley? If only guys like that existed in real life... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think! **

Hannah came over after school Thursday afternoon to help Emma plan for the party. They were chattering excitedly about how cute Derek had looked as they walked through the door. Emma then abruptly stopped, causing Hannah to smack into the back of her.

"What are you doing here?"

James and his friend Greg were over, eating pizza on the sofa and playing video games.

"Your dad said it was okay," James answered, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Ugh!" Emma yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Hannah, this is James and this is Greg. Guys, this is my friend Hannah."

They both grunted a hello and gave Hannah a small glance before once again focusing their attentions on the game.

Sighing, Emma beckoned Hannah to her room.

"How old is Greg?" Hannah asked innocently. Too innocently.

"James's age- 22."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh," Hannah whispered, smiling to herself.

"Hannah, I thought you liked Derek." Emma's voice had come out more accusatory than she'd meant it.

Hannah looked up and blushed. "I do."

"So, forget about Greg."

"It's just that…" Hannah struggled with the words and looked uncomfortable.

"Just that what?" Emma prompted.

"Greg is a little more… my type."

"How's that?" Emma sat down on her bed.

"Well," Hannah began, sitting next to her, "Derek is a bit of a pretty boy. Greg is… different looking. I like different.

"Greg's ugly."

"He is not!"

"Kind of, Hannah. Plus, he's a total loser."

"How so?" Hannah asked, biting her lip.

"He dropped out of school and does nothing with his time whatsoever. He just hangs out with James and plays video games or plays in his stupid band of his."

"He plays in a band!" Hannah exclaimed excitedly.

"Ugh," Emma said grimacing, realizing her error. "I agree that musicians are hot… just not this one."

Hannah sat dejectedly for a few moments.

"Hannah, Derek is so cute. And very, very popular. And he's also your own age, don't forget."

She considered this for a few minutes and then smiled. "You're right."

"Of course I am!" Emma said, beaming a smile back at her.

Knowing she'd won over Hannah, Emma relaxed onto her bed.

"Emma!"

"What now?" Emma asked under her breath.

"Emma!"

James pushed open her bedroom door and looked from Emma to Hannah and back.

"What do you want, James?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Could you give us a ride?"

Emma stared at him for a few moments in silence. Finally, she sighed. "You're kidding me."

"John left without me."

She shook her head, reached for her purse, and gave Hannah an apologetic look. But Hannah didn't mind the change in plans at all- James joined Emma in the front, leaving her to sit with Greg in the back. They talked for a while about their favorite bands with the occasional interruption from Emma.

Greg and James were dropped off at the Knightley household twenty minutes later. Emma watched with a frown as the two exchanged numbers.

On the way back, Hannah talked nonstop about Greg and how cute he was.

"He doesn't seem like a loser at all, Emma. Are you so sure about him? Plus, he's really good friends with James. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Hannah, he's a nice enough guy but boyfriend material? I don't think so."

Watching her friend sulk as she mindlessly played with her cell phone, Emma sighed. A little more convincing was in order.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't want to go to some stupid high school party."

Emma sighed. She'd be desperately trying to get James to come to the party, mainly because he could then act as chaperone and Mr. Woodhouse could rest easy. She also thought it would be a lot more fun if he came.

"The beautiful _Jane Bates_ is going to be there. Don't you want to meet her?"

He groaned. "Not particularly."

"Come on, James. Please."

He considered her for a moment. "What difference does it make if I go? What do you want?"

"Your company," she responded, confused.

"Fine. But don't you dare try to match me with anyone."

"Deal," she said, grinning. "Let's shake hands."

They shook hands but he wouldn't let go of her hand. Instead, he yanked her arm and pulled her closer so that his eyes were only inches from hers.

"What the-"

"I mean it, Emma. Don't try and set me up with anyone."

"I already promised," she growled, trying to yank her arm away.

He let go and shook his head. "Anyway, Greg's going to come too, okay?"

"Ugh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

His dark eyes flashed. "You don't like Greg?"

"It's not that I don't like him. I just… I don't know."

"Emma, you're the biggest snob I've ever met," he said angrily.

"Hey!" Emma took a step forward in outrage but he cut her off with his firm, determined voice.

"I'm bringing him. If I'm forced to endure this nonsense, so is he. Plus, I'm thinking he'll enjoy it ten times more than I will."

"Why do you say that?" Emma asked. She grabbed a brownie and poured herself a glass of milk.

"He really liked your friend."

"Hannah?"

"I'm not aware of him meeting any of your other friends."

Her stomach turned. Suddenly, the brownie and milk no longer seemed like a good idea. She brought them into the living room anyway, James following closely behind.

"What's the problem, now?"

"Hannah isn't available."

His eyebrows rose. "She has a boyfriend?"

"Not yet," Emma whispered, smiling at him.

"What are you doing, Emma?"

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Oh, no," he groaned, closing his eyes and grimacing as though he were in pain. Emma stiffened for a moment, her eyes widening in alarm. "I had forgotten. You said you were setting her up with someone. Who is the lucky guy?"

She relaxed. "No one you know."

"This is a small town. I assure you I do."

"He's new."

James paused to think for a few moments. Something clicked and he tensed. "Don't tell me… Derek Elton?"

She said nothing but she knew he could read it on her face. "You're an idiot, Emma. He is _never_ going to want to go out with her- no offense to her. But the guy's got a reputation to uphold. An image."

"You're being a snob, just like Caroline." She flopped angrily onto the couch.

"I'm being realistic," he countered, grabbing her brownie. "You're living in an imaginary fairytale world. If you came back to earth, you'd see that he doesn't even deserve your friend no matter how rich or popular he is."

Emma jumped up and hissed, "You don't even know him!"

"I know enough of him."

"You mean what you've _heard_ of him!"

They glared at each other for a few moments.

"I'm going," he finally mumbled. Tossing down the half-eaten brownie, he reached over and got his jacket. "I'm just trying to look out for your friend, Em. Elton's bad news."

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, though she knew the gesture was immature. As the minutes ticked by and he continued to stand behind her, she began to feel really bad. Even if he was entirely wrong, he was just looking out for Hannah. It wasn't fair of her to cut his head off just for being the nice guy that he is. She was about to turn around and apologize when she heard his angry, loud footsteps make their hasty way out.

Once she heard the door slam, she went back into this kitchen. A brownie sounded pretty good to her now.

XXXXXX

The doorbell of the Woodhouse residence rang at least five times before Emma was down the stairs. She peeked through the glass of the front door and saw Hannah practically dancing on the front step.

Emma laughed as she opened the door. "Hey, I was just-"

"It's happened!" Hannah sang out joyously, brushing past her stunned friend. She danced into the living room, Emma wordlessly following after her. "I can't believe it. I'm so happy. I don't think I've been this happy since- I don't know when!"

Emma was caught up in her friend's excitement. She scanned Hannah's face, her cheeks flushed with excitement, her eyes glowing with pleasure, her smile so wide that dimples Emma had never noticed appeared.

"He asked you be his date for the party?"

"Yes!"

"Hannah, that is so exciting!"

Humming through the living room, Hannah nodded her head.

"He's not at all snobbish, like some people say," Emma muttered, mainly to herself.

Pausing momentarily, Hannah looked over and smiled confusedly at her. "I never thought he was a snob."

"Well, he's not a snob. Some people just think he is."

"I'm really happy that you don't mind this, Emma. I thought you were going to give me a hard time."

The excitement she had been feeling only moments before subdued somewhat. "Why would you think that?"

"You just didn't seem like you approved of him before- that's all."

Emma walked over to her friend. She stared at her intently for a few moments. "We _are_ talking about Derek Elton, correct?"

Hannah's jubilant face fell and was replaced with an expression of consternation. "No."

The word hung between them, neither girl knowing exactly what to say. Finally, it was Hannah who spoke up.

"Do you really truly think he's that bad for me?"

"Without a doubt."

"And you think Derek is right for me?"

"Absolutely."

"Does he even _like_ me?"

Emma hesitated for a second, unsure of whether or not to tell the truth. She hated lying but she knew in circumstances like these, it was necessary to do a little fluffing up.

"He told me he thought you were beautiful."

Hannah smiled tightly, though Emma could tell she wasn't as happy as she had been before. "Then I'll call it off."

Emma put her arm around her friend and squeezed her close. "You're doing the right thing. You'll see."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You came!"

Emma pounced on James, temporarily stunning him.

He pushed her away and held her at arm's length. "Have you been drinking?"

"No, I was worried you weren't going to come."

"I promised, didn't I?"

He was being polite yet standoffish. He was still angry about the other day and she couldn't blame him.

"No Greg?" she asked though she immediately wished she hadn't. His face darkened a bit.

"No, he decided he didn't want to come. He thought it would be… awkward."

"I'm sorry, Jimmy," she said softly. She only called him Jimmy when they were bickering with one another and she wanted it to end.

He looked up at her and smiled but she could tell he was still annoyed. Or maybe it was worry. Before she could say anything else, someone knocked into her.

"Hi, Emma!"

"Hey, Derek," she said politely. "Thanks for coming."

James stood there awkwardly.

"Derek, this is James. James, this is Derek."

Derek looked to James and then back to Emma, uncertain for a moment. Then he nodded in James's direction, barely paying him any attention at all.

"Is James your brother or something?" he asked before taking a big gulp of his drink.

Emma laughed and even James smirked. "No, but one day he probably will be. Sort of. His brother goes out with my sister."

"Oh," Derek laughed, relaxing a great deal. "Great music."

"Excuse me, guys," James said, rolling his eyes to Emma as he walked away.

"Want to dance, Emma?"

She looked at him and her cheeks burned. He was staring at her intently. There was something so intimate about his look that she had to look away immediately.

"I hurt my foot earlier today. But Hannah loves to dance! She's a great dancer, did she tell you?"

"No," Derek replied flatly, suddenly sounding bored. "She didn't."

"She's so modest."

As if on cue, Hannah passed by them on her way back from the bathroom.

"Hannah!"

Her friend stopped in her tracks and smiled over at them.

"Come over here!" Emma laughed, beckoning her with her arm.

"Hi, Derek," Hannah said softly.

"Hannah," he said with a nod.

"Derek and I were just talking about dancing and I told him what a good dancer you are. Maybe the two of you could hit the dance floor right now."

"That would make you happy?" Derek asked, one eyebrow arched. His mouth was twisted in a bizarre smirk that made her falter for a moment. It didn't look like a nice expression… She quickly shook it off and forced a smile.

"Very!"

"Okay, then," he sighed. "Next song, we'll go."

"Doesn't she look beautiful tonight?" Emma asked Derek, indicating Hannah with a nod. Hannah blushed and gave a distressed look to Emma.

Without hesitation, Derek answered, "She looks gorgeous."

Hannah gasped and her face brightened instantly.

"As a matter of fact, I can't wait to dance with her anymore," he added with a laugh, reaching for her hand. He winked at Emma as they walked away.

She watched them dance for a few minutes before she was violently accosted by Laura.

"Jane has been waiting to see you all night!" she shouted behind her as she dragged Emma by one arm.

Finally they reached a pretty, petite looking girl standing with some of Laura's friends.

"Jane, Jane!" Laura hollered, desperate to get Jane's attention.

She looked over and smiled sweetly at them. Her light brown hair was stunning and her hazel eyes twinkled with beauty. Emma felt a temporary pang of jealousy but forced it down.

"Jane, remember my friend, Emma Woodhouse?"

Jane laughed kindly. Of course she did. She was here at least four times a year. "Hi, Emma. Your house is really nice."

"Thank you."

"Jane! Tell her about who you met when you visited your other uncle!"

Jane swallowed hard, probably because Laura had likely forced her to tell this story a million times. She looked uncomfortable and for a moment, Emma felt some pity for her.

"She met Frank Churchill," Laura yelled out just as Jane was about to speak.

"Really?!" Emma squealed, all jealousy and anxiety dissipating. "What's he like?"

Jane smiled her sweet smile at Emma. "Like everyone says he is, I guess."

"Big partier?" Emma prompted.

"He likes to go out."

Emma took in a deep breath. "What does he look like? Is he as cute as everyone says?"

Shrugging, Jane giggled. "I suppose. Everyone thinks he's cute."

Restraining from smacking Jane in the head, Emma forced yet another smile. "Is he smart? Could you carry a conversation with him?"

"I didn't speak with him much, but everything he said sounded smart to me."

"Jane, I want you to meet some other people! Let's go!"

Before Emma could say goodbye, Laura had Jane's arm and dragged her through the room just as she had dragged Emma.

"Having a good time?"

Emma looked up and glowered at James.

"Not particularly."

He laughed and took her hand. "Come on."

He led her out to her backyard where she had painstakingly arranged nice tables and chairs if anyone wanted to relax outside. It was far too cold for people to hang out there for long and by the time James and Emma wandered out there, no one else was there. She looked out at the backyard and thought she had done a pretty good job. Ivory tablecloths covered at least eight large tables. Old fashioned candleholders glowed on top of them, casting a romantic and relaxing light that just touched the entire yard. White lights that had been painstakingly woven through the bushes and trees. She had also wrapped them around the deck, interlacing large artificial flowers. Being a decorator had always been one of those "maybe" professions dancing around in Emma's head but she'd always doubted she had the eye for it. Tonight, however, as she looked around at the scenery, she thought that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"I saw you met Jane," he said with amusement.

Emma laughed and leant against the deck. He leant in next her and nudged her with his arm.

"What did you think of her?"

"She's just as pretty as I remember, if not prettier."

He put his arm around her. "You sound depressed."

"Do I?"

"You do."

"More like annoyed. Jane met Frank Churchill when she visited her uncle, supposedly, and she wouldn't tell me anything about him. It was so bizarre. If you had been with me, you would have thought so too. Every answer she gave me was carefully guarded, like she didn't _want_ to tell me anything!"

His arm stiffened around her.

"Why do you even care?" he asked in a funny voice, much softer and lower than his usual one.

"I don't."

"You _sound_ like you do."

"Well," she sighed, "I don't." She debated going back inside; she wasn't in the mood for one of their fights.

"I recall you swearing off love for yourself."

"I did."

"So explain to me why it matters."

"Ugh," she groaned, pulling away, "it doesn't really have anything to do with Frank. It's just the fact that she's one of those people who don't want you to know anything they do. They like having all the knowledge- it makes them feel special."

"You're nuts," he said, playfully swatting at her hair. "I think you're just jealous," he added, ignoring her scowl.

They stood there in silence for a bit, looking up at the stars. Emma shivered; it had become even colder as the minutes progressed. Some of the candles had blown out in the wind, darkening up the yard quite a bit.

James turned to her and swallowed. "Emma, I think that-"

"Emma, James!"

They both turned around to see Hannah and Derek walking towards them.

"Hey, guys," Emma said happily.

They looked like such a cute couple. She looked pointedly at James, who rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We've been looking for you," Derek said smiling.

James snorted. Emma pierced him with a glare and smiled back at Derek.

"It's a nice night for a walk. Wouldn't you two like that?"

"Yeah, I'd love it!" Derek exclaimed.

"I can't, my aunt's out front. I'll call you later Emma- it was a great party!"

Too stunned to speak, Emma stood there stupidly as her friend ran off.

"Ready?" Derek asked, the enthusiasm unmistakable in his voice.

Emma smiled faintly at him and looked over at James. "Are _you_ ready?"

"I'm not in the mood to walk and someone's got to look out for everybody inside."

She knew that he was aware that she was uncomfortable by the twinkle in his eyes and the hint of a smirk playing at his lips. Derek put his arm around her and gently pushed her along with him. As she was turning, she shot James the look of death.

Before the gate closed behind them, Emma was sure she could hear him laughing.


	4. An Unwelcome Surpise

The once clear sky that had provided such a beautiful view of stars earlier was quickly thickening with clouds. Darkness pressed in on Emma and Derek as they walked down her street. It was late so all of the lights were off in her neighbors' houses and there were no idle dog-walkers out. There was no one out at all.

Emma wasn't completely thrilled to be outside in general- it was freezing. Plus, Derek kept getting too close to her. Every few steps, he'd get close enough so that their fingertips just gently grazed and his shoulder bumped into hers. Each time, she started nervously chatting and then tried to surreptitiously take a few steps away.

The blackness of the night made Emma feel cut off from the rest of the world, a feeling she did not like one bit. She had brought up the idea of walking so that she could get Hannah and Derek alone. She planned on walking slower than them and hoping they'd eventually forget her presence. Hannah inadvertently screwed up her plans, however, when she announced too late she had to leave. Derek still wanted to go through with it and at that point, what could Emma say?

Jumping slightly when Derek's hand yet again touched hers, Emma wondered why he was behaving this way. Maybe he'd had too much to drink. Or, maybe he was just really friendly. The most likely explanation was that he just simply wasn't noticing it. Whatever the reason, Emma was feeling increasingly more uncomfortable.

Once she was certain they'd walked for at least twenty minutes, she paused and smiled up at him.

"We should probably start heading back now."

He nodded silently and smiled back. They hadn't taken three steps before his hand was once again too close. Expecting him to take it away as he had before, Emma was startled when he finally grasped it.

"What are you-"

"I need to talk to you," he said, stopping and whirling her around to face him. His hands gripping her arms hurt. "It's obvious that you like me and I want to tell you that I like you, too- a lot."

Too astonished to speak, Emma just stood there with wide eyes. Her mouth hung open stupidly and he took this advantage to plant a very intimate and sophisticated kiss on her lips.

She tried to push him away but he was too strong; he couldn't be budged.

Finally, he pulled away to take in a few deep gasps of air.

"What are you _doing_?!" she yelled out. Emma rubbed her lips furiously, determined to somehow rub off the kiss.

Derek laughed bitterly and grabbed her arms again, this time drawing her body closer to his. "Isn't it obvious? I want to hook up with you. I want to take you out on a date. I should have done this a long time ago- it's only right for us to date."

Flabbergasted yet again, Emma was unable to stop him when he yet again leant in for a kiss. With all of her might, she pushed against his chest in a futile attempt to disengage herself from his hold.

He leant back again and loosed his grip somewhat. "_What's your problem_?" The tone he used now was harsh and menacing. His eyes, that Emma had once considered so warm and beautiful, now glittered in anger. His icy stare made her feel like she didn't know him as well as she thought she did.

"I-I," she stammered, "I don't like you like that, Derek."

"Don't you?" he asked, amused. He leant in again but this time her words stopped him.

"I was trying to set you and Hannah up. I was _not_ trying to get you to like me."

He let go of her and took a step back. "_Hannah?_ As in your new friend Hannah?"

"Obviously," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "I thought you knew that."

"Of course I didn't know that!" he screamed. Emma flinched involuntarily. "If I'd known, I would have told you to stop being ridiculous. Me and _Hannah_? Hannah and _me_?" He stopped for a moment to laugh out coldly. "That's a laugh!"

"But I thought you-"

"Emma, I want _you_. You're the most popular girl in school, you're really pretty, and you've got just as much money as I do so I don't have to worry about buying you anything. Honestly, I'm a little disappointed you didn't figure all that out already."

"I guess I don't think like you do," Emma spat out, turning away from him.

He pulled her back towards him forcefully, bruising her arm in the process. "I don't think you're hearing me."

"I don't think you're hearing _me_. I'm not interested."

He laughed at her, like she had said the funniest thing ever. "That's really funny, Emma. You and I are the same. We think exactly alike- even if you don't want to admit it- and we both want the same things."

"Ugh, I most certainly _don't_ want you. And if I am anything like you, then I should just go kill myself now."

Amusement turned to surprise which transitioned into disbelief and rage. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"No," Emma answered. "I'm being serious."

He heaved in a deep breath and shook his head at her. "You're a bitch and a huge idiot. I don't even know why I wasted my time with you." He started walking back towards her house but then he turned back. "And for the record, you really aren't _that_ pretty."

Before Emma could think of anything to respond, he was gone.

XXXXXXX

Hannah cried for two days after Emma told her he wasn't interested. She had decided it was best not to tell her that he had wanted _Emma_ to be his girlfriend. It was best just to make Hannah think he had "someone else" in mind.

For at least two weeks afterward, Hannah racked her brain trying to desperately figure out who the mystery girl was. Emma participated in the game halfheartedly, throwing out names. Eventually, Hannah dropped the topic altogether though her gloominess remained. Emma knew she had to find someone for her friend- and fast.

She was reminded of her mission to get Hannah a boyfriend just the other day at lunch.

With a far too nonchalant tone, Hannah said, "Guess who called me last night."

In a guarded tone, Emma asked who.

"Your friend's friend- Greg."

Emma was amused at her friend's pathetic attempt at appearing casual but narrowed her eyes. "Hannah…" she said in a warning voice.

"He asked me out to dinner tonight. I said yes."

"Hannah!"

"I really like him, Em."

Shaking her head, Emma responded, "You could do so much better. How much do you even know about the guy?"

"Well, we talked for over two hours."

"Why don't you wait a while before you rush out and have dinner with him, anyway?"

Hannah's eyes looked distressed. "I can't cancel on him _again_."

"Sure you can!" Emma insisted cheerfully, plopping a satisfying fry into her mouth.

XXXXXX

Emma was doing her homework when James showed up. She heard the distinct sound of his motor pulling into the driveway.

She barely had time to stand up before he burst into her room.

"God, don't you _knock_?" she demanded.

"Why is your friend teasing Greg?"

"What friend?"

"Hannah."

Emma stiffened. She toyed with her notebook and looked around the room.

"Emma."

She met his gaze, which was definitely a mistake. He knew instantly that she had something to do with it. His eyes narrowed and flashed and his jaw tightened. Taking slow, deliberate steps, he moved in towards her.

"_Tell me_."

"I don't see why it's any of _your_ business," she spat out. He stared at her for a few moments until she broke down. "Fine- he was interested but she realized she had better options."

For the first time Emma had known him, James looked so angry he could hit her. "Better options?"

"Yes," she responded weakly, "you know he's a bit of a loser."

"No, I don't know anything like that," he growled. "_What's wrong with you?_ Greg is anything but a loser."

Emma shrugged and made a move to turn from him. His arms reached out and grabbed hers in a rapid movement, startling her so much she didn't even fight him off.

"He really liked her. And judging from what he's told me about their conversations, she did too until you meddled in where you didn't belong."

Furious now, Emma ripped her arms from his grasp. "Just because Hannah had a couple of conversations with him, it does not mean she was interested."

Shaking his head, James responded, "You're an idiot."

"Why? Because I'm looking out for my friend?"

"Because you're letting your stupidity and arrogance get in the way of your friend's happiness."

Not another word was spoken between them for two horribly long moments.

Per usual, it was James who broke the silence. "I can't say I'm surprised at you, Emma, because I'm not. And honestly-"

"Look, you can't possibly know what's best for Hannah. I'm a really good friend of hers now and I-"

"Enough, Emma!" he shouted. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself down. He opened his eyes then and stared at her. "Enough."

Before Emma could find her voice, he was gone.


	5. Be Careful

Emma was talking with Hannah at lunch when Caroline flew in, grinning like a wild woman.

"What happened to you?" Emma laughed.

"_Frank is coming this Friday_. Two days, Emma!"

"Really?!" Emma shrieked.

"Really!"

"Who's Frank?" Hannah asked.

"Emma's future soulmate!" Caroline laughed. "Can I come over after school?"

"Sure," Emma smiled. "You come, too, Hannah."

* * *

Emma had taken her sister's battered car to school so she wouldn't have to walk, but of course as soon as she started driving it that morning she regretted it. Now, as she eased out of the lot and onto the street, it began to vibrate violently.

"Crap," Emma said under her breath, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

She was just a block away from her house when the car broke down completely.

"Crap!" she shouted again, smacking her fist on the wheel.

A knock on her window startled her. She looked up to see a beautiful familiar face, though she couldn't place him for the life of her. His honey-colored hair sparkled in the light and his green eyes held hers with such intensity that she couldn't look away.

Realizing she'd been ogling him openly, Emma fumbled with her window.

"Need some help?" the boy asked, amusement coloring his voice.

"Yes," Emma admitted sheepishly. "It broke down."

The boy nodded and poked his head underneath the hood. He said things to himself and started speaking in car lingo, losing Emma completely.

He laughed at her bewildered expression. "Basically, your car is dead. Let it rest in peace."

"Oh, God," she groaned. "This is my sister's car."

"It's not your fault," he laughed. "This car has been dying for a long time by the looks of it."

Emma nodded, feeling even more nervous in his presence. "Well, thanks a lot for your help. I'm sorry to be such a pain."

"Not at all," he smiled. "Do you need a ride home?"

She smiled shyly at him. "Thanks but I just live down the block."

He walked towards his car and opened the passenger door. He grinned at her and his eyes twinkled. "Good, I won't have to drive far."

* * *

Emma opened the door laughing, the boy on her heels. She had invited him in for some soda, not wanting to let him go. He was far too cute. She hadn't learned his name yet or where he went to school but she planned on doing so immediately.

Emma peeked into the living room and saw Caroline draped on the couch. Hannah was sitting on the carpet. Of course James was sitting in the big chair.

"Hey guys," Emma said. "My car broke down!"

They all looked her way and noticed the gorgeous boy standing next to her.

Caroline screamed with joy, confusing Emma immensely. She looked over at the boy, alarmed that her friend was going to send him running. But she was surprised when she saw he was just grinning back.

"Oh, my God!" Caroline cried out, running toward him eagerly. "I can't believe you guys met already!"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, her face scrunched up with confusion.

"Emma!" Caroline laughed. "This is Frank Churchill!"

Emma's face colored and then paled in a matter of seconds. She looked over at him and saw him smiling at her.

"Oh," she whispered.

"Nice to finally meet you, Emma," he said, his smile widening. He reached out his hand and grasped hers, leaning over to kiss it in an old-fashioned gesture. Emma hated girly giggles but she couldn't help herself.

"Frank," Caroline said, "this is our friend Hannah and Emma's friend, James." She had to take over the introductions due to the fact that Emma stood there speechless.

"Hey," Frank said, nodding at them.

James stood up swiftly and went into the kitchen. Hannah nodded back meekly.

"Sit down," Emma said, finally finding her voice.

"Oh, I can't stay," Frank said. He looked remorseful. "Another time, maybe."

"Aw, Frank!" Caroline exclaimed. "Where do you have to be?!"

"I'm going to see the Bates," Frank explained. "They're good family friends."

Emma suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and smiled instead. "Tell Laura and Jane I said hi."

"Me, too," Caroline piped in.

He smiled at the two girls. "Not a problem."

Before Emma could say anything else, he was out the door.

"So?" Caroline sang. "What do you think?!"

Emma shook her head in awe. "He's gorgeous," she managed.

Just then, James came out of the kitchen. He looked around pointedly. "Your boyfriend left so soon?"

She rolled her eyes at him and plopped down next to Hannah.

"He really is cute, Em," Hannah giggled. "You two would be perfect together."

"Yeah," James agreed, "you're perfect for him. Nice, pretty, naïve… all important things to a player like him."

"What?" Caroline asked, looking from James to Emma.

Emma swatted her hand. "It's nothing."

"I heard some less than favorable rumors," he explained.

"James, he's the nicest kid I ever met," Caroline said.

James just shrugged and changed the channel on the TV to a baseball game.

"Well," Caroline sighed, standing up, "I guess this visit is moot. I have to go pick up Ed anyway."

"Okay," Emma said. She tried to not allow herself get upset by Caroline's words. She hadn't realized that they need a reason to hang out.

Hannah stood up, too. "Will you give me a ride back home?" she asked Caroline.

"Sure! Bye guys!"

Caroline skipped out with Hannah behind her. Emma heard the door shut and sighed, laying back on the sofa.

"What happened to your car?" James asked, changing the channel to some cooking show.

"It died."

"Your sister is going to kill you," he said.

"I know," she sighed.

She sat up and looked over at him. She was surprised by his expression. He looked almost… sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

He hesitated and grimaced. He played with his soda bottle and kept his eyes on the TV. Fidgeting, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Finally his eyes met hers.

"Emma, I-"

"EMMA WOODHOUSE!"

The two turned around to see Tara standing by the front door, panting with rage.

"What happened to my car?!"

"It died," Emma explained.

John walked in after her, laughing hysterically. She turned around and squinted her eyes at him.

"You think this is funny, huh?"

He shrugged and grinned. "Kind of."

"Oh really?" she challenged.

"Really," he laughed back. "Hysterical, actually."

She smiled sweetly and both Emma and James groaned, knowing what was about to come.

"Well," Tara laughed, "we'll see how funny you think it is. No sex for a week!"

"Tara!" he shrieked in horror. "Come on! You need it as much as I do!"

Emma and James looked at each other, their faces contorted in disgust.

"Ew!" Emma cried out.

"Yeah, right, John!" Tara yelled. "You can barely keep your pants on for five seconds."

"Ha!" John looked at her incredulously. "_You_ can barely keep _your _pants on for _a_ second."

"Nice comeback, bro," James added in dryly.

"Shut up," John growled.

"Are you trying to say that I'm a skank?!" Tara cried out, outraged.

"What?! NO!" John screamed.

"I think you are! If you think I'm such a skank, why are we still together?!"

"You know what, Tara? Good question!"

"Come on," James whispered in Emma's ear. "Let's go for a drive."

"Let's," Emma sighed with relief.

* * *

Fiddling with the radio, James finally gave up with a sigh. He hadn't said a word to Emma in the past twenty minutes they'd been driving around town.

"Is everything okay with you, James?"

He glanced at her. "Yes."

"You've just been… acting weird."

"It's nothing."

"Okay," she sighed, letting it drop. "What were you going to say before?"

"When?"

"Before Tara and John came home."

He glanced at her again and clutched the wheel tightly. He swallowed before saying, "I don't remember."

"Whatever," she said under her breath, turning to watch the trees fly past.

"So what's the deal with you and this Frank kid?"

Emma shrugged. "I barely know him."

"But you want to, right?"

She shrugged again, looking over at him. "I guess."

He nodded and turned back onto her street. He pulled up on her driveway and parked the car. They sat there awkwardly for a moment. Tingles of electricity seemed to pulse through the air in the car, making Emma shiver slightly. It surprised her; she'd never felt this way around James before. What was going on?"

She looked over at him to see his expression and was startled to see that he was gazing at her, his eyes scorching. She shivered again.

"Are you cold?" he asked, staring at her.

She shook her head.

Taking a deep breath, James extended his arm. He hesitated before stroking her cheek softly. "Be careful with him, Emma. Promise me."

Their eyes were locked intensely, setting the butterflies loose in Emma's stomach. She just managed to nod.

He leant in close, stopping just before her lips. "I worry about you." He leant in even closer. Emma blushed and her heart began to thump loudly in her chest.

James kept stroking her cheek and then moved down to her jaw. His eyes dropped down to her lips. She licked them involuntarily and then immediately wished she hadn't. He seemed fascinated by the action and moved even closer. He met her eyes again and the emotion there nearly made Emma faint. He clutched her chin then, his thumb still caressing her soft skin.

In a quick motion, he pecked the tip of her nose. He lowered his lips to her cheek. "Promise me," he whispered huskily, his lips brushing against the skin before he kissed it.

"I promise," she whispered shakily. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

He dropped his hand and leant back in his seat. Clearing his throat, he looked out the window.

"You better go," he said, an unmistakable edge to his voice.

"Okay," Emma whispered. She feared to make a loud sound after such a peaceful, quiet moment.

She somehow managed to get herself out of the car and to the front door, her legs wobbling the whole time. She turned around and waved at James, who was staring at her with a peculiar expression on his face. He didn't wave back. She pushed open the door and heard him drive away.

"So you're back," Tara said, sitting lazily on the sofa with a magazine. Emma just nodded and practically fled to her room.

She closed the door behind her and leant against it.

_What_, she thought, _was _that_?_


	6. An Awkward First Date

**So this is a bit of a filler chapter. Nothing too _too_ exciting happens but it sets up things to come. I sat down and wrote this quickly to distract myself from the horror and disappointment that was caused by Breaking Dawn, the 4th installment to the Twilight series. All I know is I'm going to kill my friend who got me into it.**

**Have any of you read it? I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter- thanks for reading and for reviewing.**

* * *

There is nothing more awkward than a first date in a movie theater. Correction- there is nothing more awkward than a first date in a movie theater with your best friend, your date's cousin, your worst enemy, and your worst enemy's annoying cousin.

Emma was experiencing this nightmare firsthand, wedged in between Laura and Frank. Frank was sitting next to Jane, who in turn was sitting next to the _distracted_ Caroline and Edward.

"They really love each other, don't they?" Laura whispered loudly in Emma's ear.

Emma just shrugged. She looked over at Frank who seemed to be focusing intently on the movie. Jane appeared to be uncomfortable. Caroline and Edward were _too _comfortable.

Finally, the movie ended and the odd group was off to dinner. They more or less took up the same positions and, despite being next to Laura, Emma was glad for it. She was able to talk a lot more to Frank.

"I think I might go to school around here," he said casually. "I like this town a lot."

"Really?" Emma asked, trying to disguise her excitement over the idea. "I always thought it was kind of boring to live here."

Frank shrugged. "You're just used to it, I guess. Where are you thinking about going to college?"

"I don't know," Emma said sheepishly. "I can't ever make up my mind."

"You'll figure it out soon enough," Frank smiled. "I have faith in you."

His smile set off a little tingle in Emma's stomach but nothing more. It was nothing like when James…

Emma cut off her thoughts right there. She could barely think about what happened, let alone comprehend it. It was unnerving to remember the sensations just the close proximity of his face had caused.

"Emma?" Frank asked, bring Emma back to the conversation.

"Sorry," she muttered, blinking. "What did I miss?"

He laughed at her. "I asked if you wanted to get some dinner with me tomorrow. Minus the crew." He indicated everyone around them who was distracted by their own private conversations.

Jane appeared to be eavesdropping but Emma ignored her.

"Sure!"

"Great," he said. "I'll come pick you up at 7. It'll be a _real_ date."

"I can't wait." Emma looked down at her plate of pizza, hiding the jubilant grin that spread too wide across her face.

* * *

Emma spent hours in preparation for her date the next day. She was looking forward to it immensely and was thanking her lucky stars that Frank had decided to come to town at all.

He was everything she'd hoped he'd be and more. Smart, confident, sexy, and heartbreakingly beautiful. And he appeared to be interested in _her_! It was all so exciting.

Tara had been thrilled when her sister told her the news. She sat eagerly on Emma's bed, watching as Emma tried on different outfits.

"I've had to hear you talk about that Frank kid for forever. I'm so glad you two are going out."

Emma laughed. "I know. He's so cute."

"I hope you guys will be as happy as John and I are."

Snorting incredulously, Emma looked at her sister.

"What?" Tara asked.

"Nothing." Emma looked down at her outfit, smoothing her green dress.

"Don't tell me nothing; what was with that expression?"

Taking a deep breath, Emma faced her sister. "You two fight all the time. You barely even seem to _like _one another. How can you be happy?"

"We fight sometimes," Tara looked up at Emma's disbelieving face," okay… _a lot_. But that doesn't mean at the end of the day I don't love him. I fight with him and pick on him sometimes because it's nice to have reminders that he cares. John can be so… uptight sometimes that it's hard to tell if he loves me. But after our fights, he holds me and kisses me and I know."

"So you fight with him because you love him?" Emma shook her head in astonishment.

"_No_," Tara said, exasperated. "Not at all. I don't want to fight with him but we're both so damned quiet all the time that we never communicate. We're working on it. We haven't fought in a while."

"A couple of days doesn't count, Tara."

Tara smiled. "Maybe not. Maybe we'll never stop fighting. But we fight because we care. Because we love one another. Not everything is a perfect fairytale, Emma, where everyone is smiling and laughing and skipping around like morons. It's nice to curl up at night with a brooding hero who curses sometimes and isn't perfect and has fire in him than some pansy Prince Charming wannabe. Trust me."

Emma smiled, remembering Tara's ex-boyfriend Justin. He fell into that category.

"I still don't understand."

"You will," Tara promised. "When you meet the right guy, it all clicks into place. It might not be perfect- you might even fight more than John and me- but it's the end of the day that counts. It's what you're fighting _for _that counts."

"Whoa, Tara. That was deep." James clapped from Emma's doorway.

"Ugh, just like his brother." Tara rolled her eyes but grinned at him anyway.

Immediately Emma's cheeks burned, remembering the last time she saw him.

"Hi," James said softly.

Emma resisted the urge to clear her throat and prayed her voice wouldn't give her away.

"Hey."

Looking back and forth between the two, Tara smiled. "I better go see what John's up to. Maybe I can go yell at him a bit."

She played with James' hair as she passed. "See ya later, kid. And good luck tonight, Em."

"What's tonight?" James asked.

"I'm going out," she answered nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Out where?" he persisted.

Sighing, Emma grabbed her purse. "To dinner."

"By yourself?" James chuckled.

"Of course not."

James narrowed his eyes at her fancy outfit and his eyebrows rose. "Who are you going out with?"

The doorbell rang before Emma could respond. She raced to the door, James on her heels.

"Hi," she said breathlessly to a smiling Frank.

"Ready?" he asked. He looked past her and saw James glowering at him. "Hey, are you George's friend? John or something?"

"James," he corrected, his voice low and laced with something Emma couldn't identify.

"Right. Well, Emma are you ready?"

Emma beamed at him. "Of course."

She looked back at James who was shaking his head at her. Before she could say anything, she was being ushered to Frank's car and James slammed the door.

"I hope you like Italian!" Frank said, turning on the car.

"I love it." Emma forced a smile but couldn't resist playing the image of James's face before she left over and over in her head.

_Something is off about him and I'm going to figure it out,_ she vowed to herself. Frank looked over at her and eyed her dress, a faint, seductive smile playing at his lips. _Tomorrow_.


	7. Trouble

"I've had a few girlfriends but," Frank shrugged, "no one special."

"You're not a relationship guy," Emma assessed, laughing slightly. Despite her cool outward appearance, her heart fell.

"I'm not saying _that_," he smiled. "I just mean that I haven't found the right girl."

Emma's heart started pounding. He held her gaze for a long time but looked away when the waiter decided to pick up their finished plates.

When dinner was over, Frank took Emma's hand. "Where to?"

She laughed. "Wherever you want."

He ran to his car and tugged her along. "I know exactly where we should go!"

Twenty minutes later, Frank pulled into the lot for the marina.

Puzzled, Emma looked over at him. "What are we doing here?"

"We're going on my yacht," he said nonchalantly, turning off the ignition.

"Your _yacht_?!"

He came around to her side of the car and smirked. "Not exactly." He pulled her out of the car and led her to a beautiful yacht situated not too far away. "It's Ed's. Don't tell him anything!"

She giggled. "I won't."

He jumped up onto the deck and helped her climb up.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, looking out into the distance. There were other boats out on the water, their lights sparkling on the flickering waves.

Frank smiled and started it up. Once they were a fair distance away from land, he took a break and sat next to Emma. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement but she shivered slightly from the cold. He noticed and stood up, opening a box a few feet away.

He took out a blanket and gingerly laid it across her lap.

"Thank you," she whispered, blushing at his kindness.

They sat for a while, letting the gentle rocking of the yacht lull them into a comfortable silence.

Emma was nearly falling asleep when Frank spoke up.

"Do you ever feel like you're pretending to be someone you're not?"

Blinking at the question, Emma shrugged. Frank's eyes remained fixed on the blackness ahead.

"I guess everyone feels like that from time to time," she said quietly.

Running his hand through his hair, Frank snorted. He looked her over and smiled. "I feel like it all the time."

She hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder. "I feel phony a lot, too."

"Really?" His eyes widened with surprise. "I don't think you're like that at all. You're a great girl, Emma."

She blushed at his compliment and looked down, taking her hand away and placing it with her other on her lap.

He chuckled and lifted out his hand to her chin, bringing her eyes back to his. "I mean it," he said softly. "You're beautiful and amazing."

She smiled and reflexively leant over to kiss him. Frank tensed beneath her lips and hands and she instantly recoiled. Heat flooded to her face and she looked away, trying desperately to stop humiliated tears.

"I'm sorry," she said shakily. "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry about it," he said firmly. "That's why you're not fake, Emma." He reached out to touch her arm and gently pushed so that she looked at him again. "You did what came natural."

"That's just with you," she smiled warily.

"It's a start." He grinned at her and then looked down at his watch. "I better get you back before Mr. Woodhouse decides you can't come out with me anymore."

Emma's heart pounded in her chest. He wanted to go out with her again.

"Okay," she stammered.

* * *

"Thanks for a wonderful time," Emma said shyly.

They stood on her doorstep, looking anywhere but at each other.

"You're welcome," Frank laughed. "I had a good time, too."

Emma shifted nervously, desperately searching for something to say. She met his gaze and instantly blushed, the embarrassing silence finally getting to her.

"I guess I should go inside…"

"Goodnight, Emma," he chirped, waving at her as he backed up. "I'll call you sometime soon, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, waving back.

Frank laughed as he ran over to his car. She watched as he sped away before sighing and going inside.

"You're late."

She jumped and spun around. Mr. Woodhouse was watching her, leaning against the staircase.

"Sorry, Daddy. We lost track of time."

"James was telling me about this boy and I don't like what I've heard."

Emma rolled her eyes. "James hardly knows him."

Her father glared back at her. "Just watch out."

"Fine," she sighed exasperatedly, "is Tara home?"

He grimaced. "No. She's with John."

Emma giggled and took off her coat. Her father followed her into the living room and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Why are you laughing, miss?" he asked, turning on the TV.

"Daddy, you're going to have to get used to them sometime. They're going to get married one day."

"Ha!" he snorted. "Sure! That's been the story for how long now?"

"You seem to trust his brother…"she trailed off.

Her father practically growled. He turned on a basketball game and tossed the remote onto the coffee table.

"That's completely different. For one, James isn't involved with my daughter. Second, he's a decent, mature young man. His brother has been stringing your sister along for years."

Emma stood with a frustrated groan. "_Tara_ won't marry _him_. Not right now. But they will get married!"

Mr. Woodhouse shrugged and focused his attention on the game. Shaking her head, Emma made her way to her bedroom.

"Emma," her father called to her. "I know you're going to be angry with me but… you're grounded. I don't like what I've heard from James and since he brought you home so late tonight-"

"I'm only 45 minutes late, Dad!" she interrupted in outrage.

"Regardless," he said firmly. "I won't budge on this."

"Ugh!" She rushed into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Emma decided she hated James and her father for ruining what would have otherwise been a perfect night.

* * *

Almost immediately after she told Caroline the news, Emma regretted it.

"I can't believe you kissed him!" her friend exclaimed as they walked into a crowded store in the mall.

"Can you keep your voice down?!" Emma hissed, putting some distance between herself and an out of control Caroline.

"NO!" Caroline screamed. "I'm too excited! What did he do?!"

Emma toyed with a shirt on display. "He seemed uncomfortable."

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a high-pitched wail.

The girls turned to see that the wail belonged to none other than Laura Bates standing next to an embarrassed-looking Jane.

"Hey, guys!" she bellowed, causing two old ladies to frown at her. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're finding Emma the perfect outfit," Caroline smiled.

"What for?" Laura asked, her eyes glittering with excitement.

Caroline giggled and motioned Laura to lean in. "To seduce Frank Churchill!" she whispered loudly.

"Oh!" Laura exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. "Might I help?!"

Emma groaned inwardly, both at her friend's outrageously large mouth and at Laura's tendency to somehow make Emma want to run around screaming.

"Actually," Emma said, "I don't see anything here I like."

"Well, you could try in Tyler's…" Laura looked around eagerly. "Jane, what do you think?"

Emma looked over and noticed Jane's expression for the first time. She looked absolutely devastated. Her head was ducked down and her arms were wrapped around her torso. When she looked up at Laura, her eyes looked sparkly… as though she'd been crying.

"I…" she began, her voice breaking slightly. She cleared her throat and pried her arms apart. "I don't know. I'm not that great with fashion." She shot a look at Emma and smiled apologetically, though it looked more like a grimace. "Sorry."

Emma and Caroline exchanged a glance.

"I have to go home soon, anyway," Jane told Laura, looking down again. "Sorry we can't help, Emma."

"It's okay," she said distractedly, wondering what the matter was. Jane was normally quiet but never this dejected.

"Oh," Laura muttered, looking crestfallen, "okay then. We better go." She brightened when she looked over at Emma. "We'll be seeing you guys at school. Bye!"

She turned around and exited the store, Jane hot on her heels.

Caroline spun back to Emma and, with a confused smile, whispered, "What was that about?"

Emma could only shrug.

* * *

Two hours and about five purchases later, Emma tumbled exhaustedly into her house. She clutched four large shopping bags, cursing when one caught on the door. Flinging them to the side, she sighed and walked into the living room. She stopped short at the sight that greeted her.

Mr. Woodhouse sat in his big chair, glowering at her murderously. Tara sat on the sofa with her hands clasped on her lap, looking nervous. Next to her, James was spread out, staring at Emma blankly.

Emma stepped back when her father suddenly sprang up from his chair.

"Where… have you… been?" he demanded quietly.

"S-s-shopping," Emma squeaked.

"Oh? Shopping?" her father asked. He laughed then, shaking his head. "How silly of me! I thought I grounded you yesterday. I guess I was wrong. Right?"

His face sobered up and darkened.

"I forgot," she whimpered.

"Well, Emma," he barked, "I may _forget_ to un-ground you. Go to your room!"

With a frightened nod, Emma picked up her shopping bags and scurried to her room. A few moments later, a soft knock sounded at her door. Thinking it was Tara, she ran over quickly to answer it.

James stood there, looking down. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, rubbing his hands together.

Emma watched him silently, her eyes flashing with anger. She waited calmly for him to speak until the rage could not be contained anymore.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

His eyes rose up to meet hers. Her breath got caught in her throat. He looked pained.

"I… I just wanted to… Can I come in for a minute?"

Emma stared back at him as though he'd lost his mind. "Are you crazy? _No,_ you _can't _come in."

"Please, Emma?" he pleaded, looking like a little boy.

She bit her lip, cursing herself for her one weakness; she could never resist James when he begged.

With an exaggerated huff, she stepped inside and motioned angrily for him to come in.

He stepped past her and sat on her bed, looking down at his hands. Closing the door quietly, she walked over and sat next to him awkwardly.

"What do you want?" she sighed, folding her arms against her chest.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

She laughed sarcastically. "I'm sure."

"Honestly, Emma," he whined, turning to look at her. "I didn't want to get you in trouble. I just wanted to warn your father what kind of guy Frank-"

"Just stop it," she cut in, shaking her head furiously. "I don't know what your problem is, James, but I don't care. All I know is you're being a really big jerk."

He stood up and turned to face her. "Excuse me for caring!"

"What?" she laughed bitterly. "Are you trying to say that you actually _care_ about me? What a laugh."

"Emma. You know that I really do care about you and-"

"Oh, my God. Is this about Hannah and Greg?"

"What? _No!_" James looked irritated. "This doesn't have anything to do with them."

"Whatever," she muttered. "Just leave."

"Emma!"

"Leave, James."

He clenched his fists and his jaw tightened. He took a deep breath before grunting "fine".

He slammed the door behind him, finally leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.

She didn't have much time to herself before the phone rang, tearing her from her despondent thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Emma!" Hannah cried.

"Hannah, what's wrong?"

Hannah sobbed a few moments before she heaved in a deep breath. "I just… just came from the mall… and saw… Derek with," she broke off to sob incoherently. "I saw Derek… saw him with… Jacqueline Cunningham!"

Jacqueline Cunningham was a terrible snob who had once dated Ed Churchill. She was desperate and lingered around, waiting to pounce on the next available boy she deemed worthy of her presence. She also loved to hurt the girls around her and Emma supposed Hannah was no exception.

"Forget him and forget her. They deserve each other," Emma growled.

"I knew I didn't deserve him. He just-"

"Hannah, please. He didn't deserve you. You're way too good for him and honestly, he did you a favor."

Hannah sniffled but said nothing.

"Seriously," Emma said, "you'd be better off with anyone other than Derek."

Her friend continued to sob uncontrollably. Emma sighed and wondered what she could do for her. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to her and she grinned wickedly.

"I have a great idea!" she whispered into the phone excitedly. "I'm grounded but my dad has some convention to go to this weekend and I'm sure my sister will be at her boyfriend's… What if I throw a big party for you and invite some hot guys?"

"I don't know, Emma…"

"Come on. It'll be fun," she persisted.

"Well… okay. It could be fun."

"It _will_ be," Emma sang happily. "Now we just have to figure out what to wear!"

* * *

**Uh-oh... The big party is coming and there will surely be a lot of drama! Thanks for reading and for the reviews! **


	8. Emma's New Scheme

Hey, everyone. It has been way too long since my last update. Truth be told, I was suffering from some major writer's block. I think I have a fair idea of where I'm headed now so updates should come more frequently; I apologize it took me forever.

This chapter isn't my finest but it was necessary. I'm afraid that I didn't have much of chance to look it over, so it may not be that fabulous. I just really wanted to update and show I was alive. The dramz happens next chapter. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Preparations for the party were underway. It was Emma's mission to ensure that Hannah have a good time and meet a good guy for once. She enlisted the help of Caroline and Hannah to help her plan a fun, tasteful party. She didn't want kegs or half-dressed girls showing up. In the end, they came up with a fairly decent list of people to invite. They doubted it was going to get out of hand, but just in case Emma made sure that Tara and John would show up.

James hadn't been around since their fight, so Emma was shocked when she came home one night after planning to find him lounging on the sofa.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she hissed.

He sat up slowly with intense eyes. Emma 's belly did a strange flip and she swallowed, willing the sensation to go away. "To apologize. I acted like an ass."

"No kidding," Emma huffed.

He stood and walked over to her slowly as though she would turn any minute and run away. "You're one of my best friends... This fight has been killing me... Truce?"

The look on his face was pleading and Emma couldn't help but feel her resolve weaken. They had known each other for too long to abruptly stop speaking. She hated to admit it to herself but there was also the problem of _her_ missing _him_. Life didn't feel the same without James's sarcasm and witty comments. As a matter of fact, it felt downright empty.

She sighed and held out her hand. "Only if you promise to stop insulting my friends. Especially Frank."

He looked less than thrilled with the terms but he nodded anyway and shook her hand.

"And I'm sorry about Hannah and Greg." James looked up at her in disbelief. "Really, I am. I could have handled it better."

A slow smile spread on his face. "I'll refrain from commenting in fear of what you'll do to me."

"That would be wise," Emma smirked.

She plopped down on the sofa and flicked idly through a magazine. James sat down next to her, tense and appearing to be preoccupied with his thoughts. Something was definitely on his mind. She knew it was only a matter of time before he brought up whatever was bothering him.

"So…" he began, "I heard you're throwing some big bash tomorrow." Emma looked up at him in surprise. "Tara told me," he explained. "I think it would be wise if I were there… to chaperone. I wouldn't want you getting out of control." He grinned half-heartedly; Emma sensed there was more to this.

"Did you apologize just so you could come to my party?" Emma asked playfully, trying to draw him out.

James laughed. "You got it."

Damn. No dice. She'd get it out of him eventually.

"Well, you already know you're invited."

James stood and jokingly picked up her hand to peck a gentle kiss on it. "I look forward to it."

The flip flopping started again but Emma successfully evaded it by turning back to the article in front of her.

* * *

The next day was a blur. Emma not only had to get her hair done but she also had to meet up with Hannah and Caroline for manicures.

"James is coming," Emma said nonchalantly as the lady filed her nails.

Caroline's eyebrow quirked. "Really? What prompted that? I thought the two of you got into a big fight."

"We did," Emma sighed. "He came by yesterday to apologize. He said something about wanting to 'chaperone'."

"Wow," Caroline muttered, shaking her head. "He's really threatened by Frank."

Emma wasn't sure he was "threatened" by Frank. She thought it was more of a overprotective brother thing, but she decided not to argue the point with Caroline. "I wonder why."

Smirking, Caroline asked, "Really?"

Emma turned to look her in the face. "What?"

"You're just clueless, sometimes, is all."

"Huh?" Emma was totally at a loss. What was Caroline implying?

Before she could press for more details, Hannah popped in to ask for the girls' opinions on what color she should chose for her nails. Emma watched Caroline, mentally vowing to get more information out of her later.

* * *

Caroline and Ed were the first people to show up for the party, followed by a flustered looking Hannah.

"I had to change a million times!" she cried out as a means to apologize. She was panting and leaning against the wall for support.

"What happened to the original dress you picked out?" Emma asked, adjusting the bowls of chips scattered on the various tables.

"Well… I kind of ripped it," she admitted sheepishly.

"How did you manage that?" Emma asked, thoroughly amused. Hannah's face was completely flushed with embarrassment.

"It's a long story," she said. "I'll tell you when I'm over the humiliation. Just know that it involved my father and a really big surprise."

Emma shook her head and was about to say something just as the doorbell rang.

A spiffy-looking James stood on her stoop, slouched against the frame. "No one is here. Am I early?"

"Kind of, but you know how it is. When the crowd comes in, everyone shows up at once."

He nodded and stepped in, looking around to assess the area. "Is Frank here?"

"Not yet," she muttered, wondering where he was. He had promised to be here earlier.

She looked over and caught James staring her with an unfathomable expression. It made her uncomfortable.

"What?"

"You look… beautiful." His up and down gaze made Emma even more uncomfortable.

She was dressed simply but fashionably in a simple white dress that didn't show too much flesh. Emma had thought it rather plan when she first bought it but she figured tonight was Hannah's night. She didn't want to be ostentatious.

"Thank you," she mumbled, blushing. "So do you."

He chuckled at that; Emma realized belatedly that "beautiful" was probably not the best term to use when describing a guy. But he took it well and said a polite thank you. Emma wasn't ashamed of giving the compliment. He _did_ look beautiful in his perfectly-fitting jeans and his dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves folded up just so on his forearms. His eyes were bright with something like excitement, though Emma was sure she was mistaken. It was a rare thing, indeed, for James to feel anything but pessimism, especially at a party.

Again the doorbell rang and, as Emma predicted, the crowd rushed in. Suddenly it was all elbows and legs and howling and pushing. Tara and John showed up at just the right time. John glared at those that were misbehaving and had the party under control in no time.

Emma felt arms around her waist and turned to see a delicious-looking Frank grinning down at her.

"You look good enough to eat," he whispered against her ear.

"People are still using that line?" Emma snorted.

"Hey," he said in mock hurt, "I meant that."

She stepped back at him to see what he was wearing. Now, _he _looked good enough to eat.

"Well I return the compliment."

He smirked and held out his arm for her to grab. "Well _I'll_ just have to say thank you."

They walked over to get some drinks and talked quietly for a while about all sorts of things. Emma realized with a start that she wasn't as infatuated as she had been with him just a few days ago. For one thing, he seemed incredibly vain. When he wasn't checking out his reflection in the mirror across the room, he was grinning confidently at nearby girls. It was incredibly distracting. Another thing that irked Emma was that he was constantly agreeing with her, rather than challenging her and _really_ conversing with her. She found herself missing James; their banter was always entertaining.

The final straw was when he casually asked for Jane.

"I think her and Laura are showing up really late," Emma replied.

A flash of something- disappointment?- showed up on his face before he smiled and shrugged. "I guess she thinks she's too good to show up on time."

Emma smiled and then saw Hannah being harassed by some guys in the corner. "Oh, no. Hannah is being molested over there."

She began walking over towards her when Frank grabbed her hand and pulled her along. In no time, Frank had the disgusting guys pinned against the wall.

"Get out," he said lowly. The guys didn't hesitate; they knew by the looks of things and by the increasing number of boys closing in, glaring at them, that their odds were bad.

When they were gone and everything had calmed down, Hannah took a deep breath and looked over at Frank in awe. "Thank you so much. That was terrifying."

"No problem," he smiled.

James appeared out of nowhere and beckoned Emma from across the room. She turned and saw Hannah and Frank having what appeared to be a serious conversation. As she decided to leave them to it and walk over to James, the wheels in Emma's clever little head began to turn. Smiling, Emma started to devise a plot, one that would no doubt secure Hanna's happiness. Emma had been blind for a while now and it was time to set things right.

Her next mission was to set up Hannah and Frank and she had absolutely no doubt that it would a success.


	9. A Fight

Emma walked over to James, her mind still working out how to get Hannah and Frank together. Sure, Hannah was somewhat plain. But when she became excited or happy, her face took on a certain glow that other girls would kill for. She had a fabulous smile and a great personality. Emma hadn't seen Hannah behave selfishly or oddly at all. She was a good girl, and Emma knew she was a good friend.

The problem with setting them up was that Frank was far more than ordinary. Even without a smile he was breathtaking. Would he be interested in Hannah if he could have his pick of the girls? Emma didn't like thinking so poorly about a friend, and admitting Hannah's flaws to herself, but she was trying to predict the outcome. Would Frank truly be attracted to her?

Lost in her thoughts, she nearly collided with James who waited patiently for her to snap out of her daydream.

"What is it?" she asked distractedly.

"Your dad's on the house phone." James's expression was grim. That could only mean one thing- Dad knew about the party.

Great._ Dad could always sniff out a party_. Reluctantly Emma took the phone from James.

"Yes?"

"Why do I hear loud music?" her father asked calmly. Too calmly.

"Ummm..."

"Tell everyone at your little party to leave right now. You and I will discuss this tomorrow when I get home." Emma could tell he was beyond pissed. "I'll be calling in a half hour to make sure you've followed my orders."

"Okay," she said, but he had already hung up.

James was standing nearby, his face expectant and dark.

"Everyone has to leave," Emma muttered.

James walked over to John and the two of them took care of ushering out the disappointed party-goers. Emma barely had the chance to say goodbye to Frank or Caroline. Tara stood next to Emma, trying to make her feel better about Dad's threats.

A half hour later, just like he promised, Dad called to check that the party was over. He confirmed that the neighbors next door called him to tell him. He'd used them as surveillance once before. Emma couldn't believe she forgot about that.

A little while later Tara and John went upstairs to Tara's room, leaving Emma and James to silently watch TV. There was an easy silence between them. Emma had a fleeting thought of how nice it was to just sit with him sometimes. They almost always had the same opinions, and there were constantly intriguing conversations to be had. There was never a dull moment in any of their interactions, unlike Emma's so-called conversation with Frank.

"So," James said, finally breaking the silence, "how did your quest to get Frank go?"

Emma blew out a breath and kept her eyes on the TV screen. "Fine."

Emma didn't want to admit that everything James had predicted came true- minus himself showing any player characteristics. Also she didn't want him to know about her new plot to bring Hannah and Frank together. James would stomp on that immediately, and Emma was tired of things suddenly not going her way.

"Just fine? I thought he was _sooo_ great."

Emma turned away from the TV and glared at James. "What do you care?"

He shrugged. "I don't care much at all."

"Good. Then let's just watch this in silence. _I don't care about your feelings, anyway_."

Suddenly James stood and gathered his sweatshirt and book-bag.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked. She watched him prepare himself to leave, and was utterly perplexed at his change of attitude. "What's wrong?"

His fiery eyes met hers. "I'm tired of your attitude. I'm tired of you constantly setting people up. We can't even have a normal conversation anymore."

"You're the one who asked me about Frank!"

"Whatever," James said, rolling his eyes. "It's time for me to go home."

Emma's ire calmed a bit. "How will you get home?"

Slowly James turned to look at her. "I'm going to call my good, dependable friend Greg. Don't bother pretending to care."

And with that he stormed out, leaving behind an instantly regretful friend.

* * *

Emma felt pretty crappy that Monday. She had endured a huge screaming fest the day before when her father returned from his business trip.

Being at school was no better. Derek and Jacqueline were displaying way too much affection in public, a sight she knew was upsetting to Hannah. Caroline and Ed skipped out on lunch to hang out in the art room, leaving Emma to deal with cheering Hannah up alone. _Make out in the art room was more like it_, Emma thought.

And James hadn't called. Already she missed his random texts and his quick calls to share a funny story with her. It had only been 2 days since they last saw each other, but Emma felt the separation acutely.

Though she was attempting to be a caring friend, Emma found herself constantly losing focus in her conversation with Hannah. They were talking about how handsome Frank looked that day; both girls said that statement half-heartedly, but neither picked up on how disinterested in Frank the other was. Hannah didn't know about Emma's new matchmaking scheme, and she thought Emma and Frank liked one another.

Unable to think of any more praises she could come up with for Frank, Emma excused herself to go to the bathroom. She burst in, thinking the bathroom was empty, and slapped some cold water on her face. She stared at her pale reflection and wondered what was wrong with her. She felt sick, but she knew she wasn't really.

Then she heard sobbing. It was soft, but unmistakable. One of the stall doors opened and Jane Bates staggered out, her face covered in tears.

"Jane..." Emma began. She was terrible at cheering people up, and it wasn't really normal for her to cheer up someone she disliked. Jane, however, really looked terrible and Emma truly felt sorry for her. "Are you okay, Jane?"

The girl forced a smile and wiped at her tears. "I will be."

"What happened?" Emma couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Oh, nothing," Jane said, her voice wobbly. "Don't worry about it." She washed her face and turned to look at Emma. Her smile was a bit more solid now. "Thanks, Emma."

Then she walked out, her head held high.

* * *

Emma was physically and emotionally tired when she got home that afternoon. John and Tara were already sprawled on the sofa, hogging the TV.

As she made her way to her room, John stopped her. "What are you and my brother fighting over? Today was the first day he's ever refused coming here."

Reluctantly Emma turned around. The couple stared at her, waiting for an explanation. "I told him I didn't care about his feelings."

"_That's_ what he's mad about? What a dork," John said, turning his attention back to the TV. Tara still stared, so Emma turned and headed for her room.

A few minutes later there was a knock. "Can I come in?" Tara asked.

Emma said of course, knowing she was probably about to get a big lecture. Instead Tara looked at her softly and sat next to her on the bed.

"You miss him, right?"

"Who?" Emma asked, playing dumb.

Tara scrunched up her face. "James, dummy."

"I guess..."

"Come on, Emma. I know how close you two are."

Looking down at her hands, Emma willed herself not to cry. "I do miss him. But for whatever reason I really upset him."

"You two aren't kids anymore," Tara said. "You should know by now the weight that some words carry."

"I feel awful," Emma finally admitted. "As obnoxious and annoying as he is, I miss him."

Tara nodded and pat her little sister's head. "Maybe you can understand my relationship with John a little better now."

Before Emma could ask her why, Tara stood and head out of the room. Before leaving completely, she popped her head back in again. "Why don't you give him a call? I bet he misses you, too."

It took Emma twenty minutes to decide to send a text.

_I'm sorry for what I said. I want us to be friends again. I miss you, Jimmy._

But he never answered.

* * *

A few days later, miserable and confused, Emma stopped at the mall and window shopped. Her grounding was over and she couldn't wait to get out of the house.

She walked around the mall for a few hours before suddenly she spotting Jane a few feet away, her face happy and glowing. Someone was standing next to her, but a view of him was obstructed by other people.

Thankfully the crowd parted and Emma saw who Jane's companion was. She couldn't believe it. James stood there, laughing and looking happier than she'd seen him look in a long time. Immediately she felt this strange sensation of irritation that _she_ hadn't managed to make him look like that.

She hoped she'd get past them without them seeing her but just as she thought that Jane's gaze caught hers. She began to wave enthusiastically for Emma to come over. James turned his head and his face soured when he saw who Jane was beckoning. Stuck, Emma made her way over.

"Hi," Emma said softly.

"Mmm," was all James offered. "Sorry but I better get on my way now. Thanks for the chat, Jane."

He rushed off, barely glancing at Emma. She felt tears stinging in her eyes, but she remembered Jane's presence and refused to let them fall.

"He's such a nice guy," Jane said, her pretty lips curved in a smile. "I didn't realize how close you two were."

"We... We're in a bit of a fight right now." Emma didn't know why she was suddenly confiding in Jane but the words wouldn't stop. "We've been friends forever. And we fight sometimes but I'm terrified this time I went too far."

"James doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge," Jane said softly.

"Well, he is," Emma spat, annoyed with Jane and with herself for even talking about it.

"Right. Sorry." Jane truly looked repentant. "I know how you both feel. Sometimes, when friendships get complicated, it's hard to know where you stand."

Emma felt deflated. "I don't know why it got so complicated."

"Well," Jane said, readying herself to leave, "I'm not the best person to ask advice about this. My own situation isn't really turning out well. But I think you need to find out why it got complicated so you can fix it." Jane put on her coat and smiled. "I hope you guys get over this soon."

"Thanks," Emma said, still in shock she had an almost-normal conversation with Jane Bates.

A few hours later, Emma arrived home. Her father sat in his chair, reading some boring book. It was rare that Emma confided in her father or asked for advice, but she was beginning to feel desperate. What if James never got over what she said?

"Dad?"

Her father put down his book and looked up at her. "Mmm?"

"James and I got in a fight."

"Ah," her father nodded, "I wondered why he wasn't hanging around. What did you fight about?"

"Caroline's boyfriend's cousin. James doesn't like him. I told him I didn't care about his feelings."

"That's not the nicest thing to say but there must be something else you're not telling me. James never gets offended over jibes like that."

Emma sighed. "I said it like I meant it, I think."

"Well you'll need to apologize."

"That's just it!" Emma whined, collapsing on the sofa. "I did and he didn't accept it."

Her father analyzed her for a moment before speaking. "Then you'll just have to wait it out. You two are meant to be close."

Emma wasn't entirely sure what her father meant by that statement, but she nodded anyway and whispered, "I hope so."

That night she sent another text before crawling into bed for another sleepless night.

_I miss your laugh._


	10. Some Party

It took a few more days but James finally called. Emma was watching some stupid show on TV when his ringtone started playing. She rushed over to answer it.

"James?"

"I'm coming over," he said simply before hanging up.

Emma was a nervous wreck for the next fifteen minutes. Was he coming over to yell at her? She couldn't remember James ever being so mad at her in their lives. Sure, she'd pissed him off plenty of times. Reunions, however, often came about much sooner than this one. This was the longest they'd ever gone without talking to each other, and that terrified Emma.

Finally the door bell rang and Emma hopped up to get it. She tore open the door and saw James standing there, a pizza box laying on his right hand. He passed by her nonchalantly and headed for the kitchen. Emma followed behind him in a silent daze. He took two plates out and put a slice of pizza on each. Wordlessly, and without making eye contact, James extended one towards her. She took it slowly, afraid to make any sudden, rapid movements. Once the plate was securely in her hand, James went back out into the living room, plopped on the sofa, and took a look at the TV.

"Emma," his voice called. She walked out and sat nervously next to him. He turned to her, his eyes more beautiful than she remembered now having gone without them so long, and grinned. "What _shit _are you watching?"

She laughed. "I don't know."

"For God's sake, woman, give me that remote. You're terrible at picking out shows."

Laughing, Emma said, "_I'm_ terrible? You stop at anything that shows boobs."

"And that's usually an indication of a great show."

Emma laughed again and James shared it, his eyes sparkling and happy.

And they were back to normal.

* * *

"So I'm hosting a party next weekend," Caroline said. She took a bite of her sandwich and winked at Emma. "You and Frank can talk more."

Emma groaned at the thought of _another_ party. She also didn't want to share her new matchmaking plan with Caroline. She wouldn't get that Emma wasn't interested, and she'd only have negative things to say about getting something brewing between Frank and Hannah. Only when they got together and she saw how happy they were with each other would Caroline drop the dream of uniting Emma with Frank.

Faced with what would surely be a boring night, Emma thought of the one person that could make it somewhat tolerable. "Can I bring James?"

"Sure, sure. I'm so glad you guys made up. You're both useless when you aren't talking to each other." Caroline sighed and glanced over at Laura and Jane a table over. "I wish I could just invite Jane without Laura. Laura makes everything so lame. She'll probably chew our ears off with her stupid stories."

"Be nice," Emma said with a smile. "She's not _that_ bad."

"You have no objection over me inviting Jane, then?" Caroline asked, looking over at the two again.

Emma looked over, too, remembering Jane's tears the other day. "No. She can come."

"Good!" Caroline squealed, clapping her hands together. "I like her a lot. You know...," Caroline started, her lips curving up slowly in a satisfactory smile, "you two are a lot alike."

Emma doubted that very much; she just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

As the party neared, Emma got a text from Frank.

_I'm pumped for the party. We can finish our convo._

Sighing, Emma texted _Yes!_ back.

The party, she could feel, was going to be an extremely important one. Emma could feel the energy in the air and that gut feeling that something big was going to happen. She could only hope it was something good.

The day before the party, James stopped by with some books. "I thought you might like these," he said, pushing past her and heading for the sofa.

Reading the summaries, Emma agreed they were her kind of books. "What's up?"

Without taking his eyes off the TV, James shrugged. "I have a date with Greg's sister tonight."

Emma dropped the pile of books. As she gathered them, she stole glances at James to see if he was kidding. He looked very serious as he watched some cooking show.

"A date?" she finally asked. "How old is she?"

Shrugging again, James said, "About your age."

"I never knew Greg had a sister..."

James made a noncommittal noise and remained transfixed by the chef's stirring some eggs. Emma sat next to him, trying to act like his news hadn't rocked her world. But it had.

"Well, where are you taking her?"

"To Franco's," he said, turning the volume up on the TV.

Franco's was the nicest restaurant in town. Emma was silent again. Something dropped in her throat and churned in her stomach. A few times she tried to say something, but what could she say?

"So... what brought this about?" she asked a few minutes later.

"She asked me out. I said okay." James voice was far too calm. He was acting like this wasn't a big deal.

And then Emma wondered _why_ it was a big deal. Surely she couldn't force James not to date because of her own warped views of dating.

A part of Emma, however, really hated this. She wanted to say something, anything, but she didn't even know what words were necessary.

_Why was she so affected?_ she wondered.

Emma talked to him about the party and he agreed to go. They watched TV quietly for the next few hours before James left for his date. Emma felt so sick she went up to bed and tried to take a nap. It was futile, however. Every time she shut her eyes, she envisioned James kissing someone who looked like Greg and she couldn't stand it.

_Why?_ she wondered, just before she finally fell asleep.

Emma woke up to a barrage of texts, all from Hannah. They said she'd run into Greg again, and this time he asked for a date. She said she didn't know what to do but she gave him her number and they were probably going to the party together the next day.

Feeling dizzy, Emma's head swam. Everything was spiraling out of her control and she didn't like it one bit. She quickly gave Hannah a call and invited her over.

It wasn't long before Hannah showed up, hyper and excited. Her cheeks were nice and rosy and her eyes had never quite sparkled like they did then. Emma hated to disappoint her, but Greg was the unacceptable choice for her good friend. In comparison to Frank, he was just laughable.

"You need to cancel the date," Emma said once Hannah calmed down a bit.

Hannah stopped her excited pacing. "What? But I _really_ like him, Emma!"

"There are so many guys out there, so many _better_ guys. You could have anyone you want!" Emma was desperate to show Hannah that Greg was all wrong for her, but she could tell she was hardly making a dent in Hannah's opinion of him.

"But..."

Emma put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Trust me. I have a feeling something big is going to happen for you tomorrow night. In a few days you won't even remember _liking_ Greg, let alone wanting to date him!"

A small unsure smile crossed Hannah's face. "Really?"

"Really. I'm going to take care of it, and you!"

* * *

Emma walked around restlessly. First she tried to read a book. Then she tried to see if any good movies were on TV. She checked her phone obsessively to see if she had any texts; she didn't.

And her thoughts kept going back to James and his big date. Was he having a good time? Was she making him laugh? He deserved the best, not some random sister of his loser friend.

Emma didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

James showed up a little early the next day. He saw Emma's face- pale, slightly puffy from exhaustion-and frowned. "Are you feeling okay?"

Emma weakly swatted her hand. "I'm fine. I just didn't sleep too great."

"Me either," James laughed.

A cold, sharp sensation pricked Emma in the chest. "What does that mean?"

Perplexed, James said, "Something I ate didn't agree with me..."

Emma decided now was the time to ask about the date. "How did the date go?"

James shrugged as he focused on raiding Emma's fridge. She hated that shrug. It didn't tell her _anything_.

"She's not really my type."

Emma felt she could breathe a little better at this news. Why, she didn't know and she didn't particularly want to ask herself.

"So no love match?"

James peered at her around the refrigerator door with a big smile. "I guess not. Maybe I'll meet someone tonight."

The temporary relief Emma felt evaporated, allowing the nausea to slip in once again.

* * *

Caroline's huge house was really the perfect place to have a party, with sprawling grounds and far away neighbors.

James and Emma were fairly silent on their ride over. Even though he didn't like the girl, Emma was still perturbed by something. She didn't have the time to give it too much thought, however, since they finally reached the house. Together they entered the already booming, pulsing estate and looked for Caroline.

Finally Emma spotted her, talking to Frank in the corner. She didn't feel like going over to Frank without Hannah, so she changed my direction and headed toward the kitchen for a drink. James followed her, obviously confused.

"You're giving up your opportunity to schmooze with Churchill?"

Emma laughed and handed him a drink. "I can't wait for Hannah to get here," she said, ignoring his question.

"She's over there," James pointed.

Hannah stood alone, obviously uncomfortable. "Hannah!" Emma called out. She looked around for a moment before spotting her. Her face broke out in a smile as she navigated through the sprawling crowd.

"You know," James said in Emma's ear, sending a chill down her spine, "your friend's not that bad looking."

Then Hannah was there, smiling and perky. Emma didn't have time to question the peculiar sensation, or why a compliment about her friend could give her a pang of such angst. Instead she smiled at the nervous Hannah.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Hannah looked more than a little relieved.

"Come on Hannah, let's go see what Frank's up to." Emma looked at James whose smile had faded. "Coming?"

"Nah. I'm going to mingle."

Emma really wanted to stay and talk with James more than anything else, but she had a couple to set up. "See you later!" she yelled over the music, dragging Hannah along with her.

Frank was now chatting with Laura Bates. "Oh, God," Emma mumbled under her breath as they walked over. Frank spotted them and his eyes lit up.

"Hi," he said with a smile. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

Emma smiled. "Hannah and I were looking for you."

Frank smiled politely at Hannah. "Great."

Suddenly James was there, along with Greg. Emma nearly flipped out. She had no invited Greg along. James caught her glare and whispered in her ear. "Greg's friends with Caroline's brother, too. Calm down."

Hannah didn't look at Greg, but Emma could feel the tension in her poor friend's body. She felt terrible. Then Jane appeared, looking as beautiful as ever.

As Frank and Hannah conversed stiffly, Jane laughed with James over some private joke. Jane's smile grew flirtatious, and she could hear James's own flirty tone even over the music. Emma desperately wanted to know what they were talking about, but she was also trying to pay attention to the conversation between Frank and Hannah. Laura butt in occasionally, but it seemed to be going well.

"You'll have to come by some time," Emma heard Jane say seductively. "I could show you around."

Emma wanted to know what place they were talking about but they wouldn't say.

"Well I'll only go if you're my tour guide," James chirped back.

"I'm terrible with directions," Jane grinned. "We'd probably end up lost."

James took a swig of his drink and chuckled. "I wouldn't mind getting lost with you."

An unbelievable amount of rage swelled in Emma's body. How _dare _Jane speak to James like that? And how dare James flirt back like that? Bile bubbled angrily in Emma's stomach, threatening to rise up into her throat.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Emma heard Frank say.

She turned and gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you."

"Am I boring you?" Frank asked, laughter in his voice.

Emma's smile widened. "Of course not." She looked at Hannah, who looked incredibly bored. "And I'm sure Hannah's not bored, either, are you Hannah?"

Hannah perked up.

"How could everyone be bored when Frank's here?" Laura cut in. Then she heard Jane telling James about how one day she'd like to be an actress but she feared she didn't have what it takes and butt into that, too. "Oh, shut up Jane, you're beautiful! You're practically perfect. Isn't she perfect, James?"

James smiled at Jane, a private kind of smile that fanned Emma's fire, and said "She surpasses perfect."

Jane blushed and Laura giggled. Frank turned to Emma and said, "Perfection is boring."

It was definitely a rude comment, and Jane's blush dimmed somewhat, but it gave Laura more ammunition to praise her cousin.

"Not when it comes to Jane! She's perfect at everything she does. She can't help it. And she looks so perfect, too, without even trying. James, feel her arm. Feel that muscle. She works out so much and so hard. She's just so-"

"Will you please _shut the fuck up_?"

At first Emma didn't know where the words came from. Then she realized they came from her.

James turned to her, his expression shocked. "What's wrong with you?"

Embarrassed by her words but too upset now to take them back, Emma went on talking, making it far worse. "Laura never shuts her mouth. It's so annoying! I can't take it anymore." She turned to Laura. "No one cares about your clothes or your family or any other of your stupid, pathetic interests. _NO one_! But you never stop. On and on you go. _I don't want to hear it anymore_!"

Emma panted after her explosion and realized nearly everyone at the party was staring at her like she'd suddenly become possessed. And in a way she had. She couldn't keep it in anymore, and all the vitriol had frothed out of her mouth like the water of a boiling pot. Now the words were out, and there was no dragging them back in. Instantly she was filled with regret, even more so when she glanced at Laura's stricken face.

"I guess... I guess I do talk too much," Laura said, tears in both her voice and her eyes. "I don't mean to. It's just..."

"Of course," James cut in. "I always say bullshit. We all do." He hesitantly put an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go for a walk."

He shot Emma a nasty look before heading out of the house with Laura, and Jane in tow. Hannah blinked at her friend like she'd suddenly been replaced by someone else. Someone cruel. Frank gave her a sympathetic, but uncomfortable glance.

"That wasn't the best way of handling her," he said in a soft voice. Someone called his name and he appeared relieved.

And then he, too, walked off, leaving Emma more alone than ever.


End file.
